Una Cuestion de Sangre
by NNMalfoy
Summary: COMPLETO.CAP 10 UP.“Irónico pensó que todo termine de la misma manera en la que comenzó Gracias a todos por leerme! Plz RR!
1. Lo que paso en las mazmorras

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenece a mi sino a J.K.Rowling, etc, etc (uds ya saben)

**UNA CUESTIÓN DE SANGRE**

Capítulo 1: "Lo que pasó en las mazmorras"

Los pasillos de Hogwarts hubieran estado desiertos sino fuera por la muchacha de cabellos castaños que dirigiéndose a su sala común, corría apresuradamente.

-Chocolates de menta- le respondió a la dama gorda que le impedía el paso.

Hermione Granger entró a su sala común de Gryffindor y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Harry y Ron estaban a unos metros de ella, en el rincón más alejado de la sala. Aparentemente discutían de algo muy importante por lo que pudo adivinar la muchacha. Sus rostros en rara ocasión denotaban esa seriedad como la que esta observando en ese momento.

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó

Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron al verla y sonrieron, visiblemente incómodos.

-Quidditch- respondió finalmente el pelirrojo

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.-Uf, yo creí que estarían hablando de algo importante

-El quidditch es importante

-Si, ya lo sé, solo que pensé que sería más, es decir, tenían una cara de…-ambos muchachos arquearon sus cejas, impacientes-…olvídenlo

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Harry

Hermione apoyó en una mesa los pesados libros que hasta ese momento descansaban en sus brazos

-De la…

-biblioteca-la interrumpió Ron-¿dónde más podría haber estado?

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de disgusto. "No es lo único que hago"-pensó

-Es lo único que haces, biblioteca, ir a clases- Hermione se preguntó si había pensado en voz alta- ¿no piensas en tener algo de diversión?

-¿Diversión, por Merlín Harry, claro que no. No puedo permitirme reprobar. No todos somos magos tan poderosos como tú. Además-continuó-soy prefecto, ¿Cómo crees que quedaría si comenzara a irme mal en clases? Y mirando a Ron concluyó: tú deberías pensar lo mismo

-Estoy bien como estoy, gracias- respondió éste

-Pues te has perdido una gran escena en el comedor. Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír acaloradamente. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Claro

-Bueno, nosotros estábamos tranquilamente comiendo como todos los días cuando de repente escuchamos un grito que provenía de la mesa de Slytherin-Hermione se acomodó en su silla poniendo gran interés-pero te juro que los gritos parecían ser de alguien a quien estuvieran matando…!Pero yo te amo, ¡porque me haces esto, ¡somos el uno para el otro,cosas así….

-¿Y quién era el que gritaba?

-La que gritaba-corrigió Ron- era Parkinson

-¿De veras, pero, ¿por que?

-No estamos seguros, no conocemos toda la historia, pero cuando nos dimos vuelta para ver que pasaba, Malfoy estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Ron…Pansy le estaba recriminando cosas a él. Odio a ese hurón pero realmente no le deseo eso a nadie…incluso que te echen el maleficio Cruccio debe ser mejor que tener que soportar a esa idiota gritándote frente a toda la escuela.

Y dicho esto los tres comenzaron a reír exageradamente.

-Lamento haberme perdido esa escenita tan peculiar-dijo Mione

-Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara en ese momento-dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos-cielos, miren la hora que es…-exclamó debo hablar con Katie para arreglar las prácticas de la semana próxima, ¿vienes conmigo Ron?

-No-respondió éste- mejor me quedo a hacerle compañía a Mione

Harry asintió divertido – Como quieras- miró a su amiga y luego a Ron con una extraña expresión de complicidad- Los veré más tarde- y su figura se perdió entre los demás alumnos de Gryffindor

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?-preguntó la muchacha mientras se disponía a abrir uno de sus tantos libros

-Mione-comenzó a decir Ron-¿hace cuanto nos conocemos?

-Mmmm, seis años

-y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos ¿verdad?

Jugueteaba con su ya arrugada corbata, enrollándola y desenrollándola una y otra vez. La miraba furtivamente, nervioso, intentando no quedar como un idiota

-Supongo que si -respondió cansinamente- a menos que aún recordemos como tú y Harry me trataban en primer año…

-Lo siento por eso-murmuró Ron- entonces somos amigos, pero…¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, ¿me quieres?

Hermione evitó cruzar miradas. Comenzaba a sospechar adonde se dirigía esta conversación. ¿Qué podía decirle? "Si, te quiero pero como amigo", "eres mi mejor amigo Ron no quiero arriesgarme a arruinar la relación"ó "no es por tu culpa, es la mía". El solo hecho de pensar que dijera lo que dijera le rompería el corazón a ese muchacho tan dulce que anhelaba una respuesta que ella no podía darle la hacía sentir la basura más grande del mundo.

-Por Merlín, no puedo creer que haya olvidado un libro- exclamó eludiendo la pregunta de su amigo-iré a buscarlo

-¿Qué libro es?-preguntó Ron claramente decepcionado-te ayudo a buscarlo

-Oh, no te preocupes, no tienes porque aburrirte buscando un estúpido libro, mejor quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo

Pero Hermione no pensaba volver. Debía esconderse y rápido! No podía subir a los dormitorios a esta hora, era demasiado temprano y si Ron quería encontrarla la buscaría allí o mandaría a Ginny a hacerlo. "Que cobarde eres, mañana tendrás que verlo y enfrentarlo indefectiblemente, ¿de que vale escabullirse?" Pero ella no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a esto precisamente ahora, pensaría más tarde que le diría a Ron en el desayuno de mañana.

-¿Dónde, dónde?-murmuró-un lugar comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza…caminó con sigilo hacia la clase que menos le gustaba en todo el colegio. A medida que avanzaba el frío la hacia aprisionar más y más la túnica contra su cuerpo. Cruzó la entrada a las mazmorras deseando que no haya nadie (N/A: claro! Justo ahí se va a esconder no? Jajaja).Un silencio de muerte se cernía sobre el lugar. Suspiró aliviada y se sentó a esperar a que los minutos pasaran.

"**CS"**

Unos ruidos a pasos acercándose la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Granger?- escuchó-esperaba encontrarse con los fríos y severos ojos del Profesor Snape, sin embargo, lo que encontró en esos ojos era aún peor.

-¿Malfoy,¿que haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Hermione no le hizo caso a la pregunta del rubio. No tenía el mínimo interés en contarle lo que hacía allí, ni el porqué-¿de quién te escondes?

-Tienes que irte-replicó cortante

-¿Irme? Ninguna sangre sucia me dirá lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos tú

-Yo llegué antes que tú, te corresponde a ti marcharte

-Yo no me iré a ningún sitio, si no quieres verme pues te aconsejo que vayas marchando…

-bien, si así lo quieres. Cruzó los brazos en torno a su pecho y se sentó enfadada. Nos quedaremos los dos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Malfoy sacaba su varita. Su pulso se aceleró. "¿Irá a atacarme?". Pero nada de eso sucedió, el muchacho solo había desenfundado su varita para practicar el encantamiento que la profesora McGonagall le había enseñado la última clase: como transformar arena en agua. "Nunca se sabe cuando les será necesario"-había dicho

-_Aguarenanaúm_ -repetía Malfoy una y otra vez sin obtener resultados

-Lo estas haciendo mal-interrumpió Hermione

-¿mal, y tú que sabes…

-Es _Aguarénanaum,_ no _Aguarenanaúm _(es leviosa, no leviosá jejeje)

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada. –Si eres tan lista, hazlo tú. La muchacha realizó un complicado movimiento de varita y, apuntando al reloj de arena que hacía unos momentos estaba en manos del muchacho, exclamó _Aguarénanaum!. _Instantáneamente el reloj se transformó en un vaso de agua. La muchacha puso cara de orgullo y con un aire de suficiencia bebió un sorbo y le ofreció a Malfoy.

-¿Quieres?

Éste puso cara de asco y negó con la cabeza.

-Como quieras-Hermione se encogió de hombros-ahora inténtalo tú

- _Aguarénanaum- _repitió. Esta vez funcionó. El muchacho sonrió satisfecho y pronunció un inaudible "Gracias"

Hermione lo observó sorprendida, ¿realmente la palabra gracias había salido de su boca o acaso se lo estaba imaginando, quizás Malfoy no era tan malo después de todo…

-Ron-comenzó la muchacha-me escondo de Ron. El rubio asintió.

-Pansy-admitió. Hermione recordó lo que Harry le había dicho acerca de la "escena" en el comedor. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- dijo la chica- y dime, ¿Por qué te escondes de ella?

-No me estoy escondiendo, solo…la estoy evitando. Verás, hay cosas que ella pretende de mi que yo no puedo darle

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Amor

-¿amor, ¿tú, esas palabras no van juntas…

-búrlate todo lo que quieras sangre sucia, pero aunque te sea difícil aceptarlo Draco Malfoy tiene sentimientos…

-¿entonces cuál es el problema?

El muchacho suspiró, se notaba que la conversación no le divertía en absoluto.-No tienes porque saberlo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Pero fuiste tú el que comenzaste…-no pudo terminar la oración puesto que Malfoy le ordenó con un ademán que se callara-oye, no tienes ningún derecho…Esta vez el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Alguien viene-dijo en un susurro-cállate. Y así como la tenía, asida por el cuello, la levantó y la metió en un armario; segundos más tarde entró el también.

"**CS"**

Definitivamente era un lugar demasiado pequeño para que cabieran dos personas. Hermione apenas podía respirar y tener a Malfoy tan cerca…con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, respirando encima de ella, le ponía los nervios de punta. Su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente, su respiración se aceleró. A decir verdad nunca había estado tan cerca de el hasta ese día…nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie hasta ese día. Lo observó detenidamente, captando cada detalle de su rostro ¿Cómo nunca había notado lo atractivo que era, sus cabellos color platino resplandecían aún en la oscuridad, sus ojos -"Merlín esos ojos"-semejantes a dos perfectas joyas, frías como el hielo pero con cierto brillo malicioso que incrementaban su atractivo. La muchacha apenas prestaba atención a las voces de afuera, creyó oír a Pansy y al Prof. Snape llamando a Draco, pero no estaba segura. ¿Había estado ciega todo este tiempo, tantos años? Inconscientemente acercó su mano al rostro de Malfoy, quería tocar su piel, sentirla. Lo acarició suavemente a medida que escalofríos recorrían su inexperto cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde…Malfoy tenía la vista clavada en ella, extrañado.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Lo siento-murmuró-no se que me pasó…quería que se la tragara la tierra, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza, tanto asco, estaba asqueada con ella misma.

Malfoy abrió las puertas del armario y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire- Yo sé lo que tienes-continuó-te sientes terriblemente atraída por mi

Hermione quiso decir algo pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender las palabras no salían de su boca. El muchacho se acercó lentamente, sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros, podían oír los latidos del corazón. Malfoy le guiñó un ojo y con un inesperado movimiento la tomó del la cintura y colocó descaradamente una mano debajo de su falda. Hermione cerró los ojos. _¿Qué estaba_ _haciendo? Corre, niña, corre. Insúltalo, dile lo que siempre le dices_. Pero estaba petrificada. Ella quería esto, quería más que esto. Malfoy la aprisionó contra su cuerpo aún más.

-Sabes que puedo matarte ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer lo que el chico sostenía frente a su rostro.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?-preguntó desafiante

-Quizás-respondió misteriosamente, y comenzó a juguetear con su varita, recorriendo con ella el cuerpo de una asustada Hermione

-Inténtalo...y verás lo que te sucede

El muchacho sonrió y rozó delicadamente con sus dedos los labios de ella

-Lo siento, no me acuesto con chicas como tú-contestó altanero-"cuestiones de sangre" y diciendo esto la soltó en un rápido movimiento, desapareciendo de su vista y dejando a Hermione confundida e incapaz de pronunciar ni un insulto.

Ok, fin del primer capitulo…espero que les guste…yo particularmente adoro los Dr-Hr, igual les aviso que no va a ser largo…Un beso y dejen RR!

-Nan-Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	2. Inflamables

_**Disclaimer: lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior**_

_**Fe de erratas: en el capitulo anterior cuando Harry le cuenta a Hermione lo de Pansy dice el maleficio Cruccio y es Crucciatus, sepan disculpar, no se que me pasó.**_

_**Aquí va el segundo!**_

Capítulo 2: "Inflamables"

Hermione Granger despertó en medio de la noche, sobresaltada. Se incorporó sobre su cama y observó el desastre que era a su alrededor. Las sábanas estaban por doquier arremolinadas en torno a su sudoroso cuerpo. "Que diablos…"-pensó. El corazón le latía abruptamente. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí. La muchacha trató de recordar que era lo que había soñado, pero su mente estaba en blanco. "Algo bastante intenso seguramente". Una ducha fría, eso necesitaba. Se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, aún dormidas, "lo que yo tendría que estar haciendo". A medida que las gotas resbalaban por su rostro, la confusión que sentía se iba disipando. "Por supuesto que fue un sueño-se dijo a si misma-nada ocurrió realmente". Nunca fui a la sala de Pociones, nunca me encontré con Malfoy y definitivamente nunca lo ayudé con el encantamiento. Había sido todo un sueño. Suspiró aliviada. Sentirse atraída por alguien como él sería un suicidio, aunque pensándolo bien, Harry me mataría primero-pensó. Sin embargo su reciente alivio no duró demasiado. Hermione recordó lo que sí había pasado la noche anterior. Ron-murmuró-habrá sido mi imaginación también? Sabía que no. A decir verdad hacía tiempo estaba esperando esas preguntas incómodas de su amigo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos alerta estaba y dejó de preocuparse por eso. Hasta que finalmente llegó y ella no tenía nada preparado para decir. Como tampoco sabía que decirle esta mañana. "Le diré la verdad-concluyó-le dire que no lo veo de esa manera". El corazón se le oprimía de solo pensarlo. "Estoy segura que me odiará por un tiempo, pero no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar la amistad, si él comprende eso, no habrá problemas". Era precisamente en estos casos cuando deseaba tener una amiga mujer, existían cosas, asuntos, inquietudes que no podía compartir con Harry. Ni siquiera con Ginny. A ella si la consideraba una amiga, pero no su confidente. Además era la hermana de Ron, ni modo podía contarle cosas con respecto a su hermano. Sería demasiado incómodo. ¿Luna quizás? Tampoco. Era una excelente muchacha pero Hermione simplemente no confiaba en ella, se llevaba extrañamente bien con Harry y probablemente le contaría todo. "Debes encontrar una amiga, no te cuesta nada ser mas sociable"

Regresó a su dormitorio tiritando de frío. Ya había amanecido. Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con Parvati y Lavender observando extrañadas la cama de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó por aquí?¿una guerra?- preguntó Lavender

-No, claro que no, es que tuve un sueño de lo más raro y…

-¿Un sueño excitante?-interrumpió Parvati con una mueca obscena en su rostro

-No es lo que tú piensas

-Yo creo que nuestra pequeña Hermione ha conocido el "amor"

-Piensen lo que quieran-dijo la muchacha castaña vistiéndose-peor no fue nada de eso

-¿Vas a contarnos?

-No hay nada que contar, fue un sueño, solo eso

-Vamos, queremos saber!. Hermione dio media vuelta y haciendo caso omiso a las incansables preguntas de sus compañeras se dirigió al Gran Comedor dejando un torrente de risas a su paso.

Entró a su sala común y notó que los libros aún seguían en la mesa donde los había dejado. La sala estaba desierta. "Todos ya deben estar desayunando". Recordó que la noche anterior no había cenado. "Yo debería hacer lo mismo"

Se detuvo en el umbral del comedor y distinguió una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud de Gryffindor. Harry estaba sentado a su lado. Respiró hondo y se dio ánimos repasando mentalmente las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-Buenos días

-Hermione, buenos días- saludaron sus amigos al unísono

-¿Todo bien?

Ambos asintieron levemente

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche? preguntó Ron

-¿Anoche?

-Si, me dijiste que irías ala biblioteca, pero no regresaste, mandé a Ginny a buscarte a los dormitorios pero me dijo que no estabas allí

-Estaba allí, ¿estas seguro que fue a buscarme?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, es que como no venías comencé a preocuparme

"Ahora me dirá lo que quería anoche, prepárate". Sin embargo nada de eso pasó, Ron solo se limitó a sonreír y a seguir disfrutando del tentador pastel de manzana que tenía frente a él.

-De repente me sentí muy cansada y decidí ir a dormir temprano-dijo Hermione retomando la conversación

-Ez que tudias múto-dijo Harry mientras engullía su desayuno

Los tres quedaron en silencio, mirándose ocasionalmente mientras comían lentamente.

-¡La correspondencia!- gritó Seamos rompiendo el silencio

Miles de lechuzas comenzaron a revolotear por el techo. Hermione vió como la de Ron, Errol, se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos y cubrió su cabeza instintivamente. El pájaro se acercó y entregó el paquete a su dueño. La cara de Ron se puso del mismo color que su cabello.

-No es mio, les juro que no-repetía nervioso

Lo que sostenía en su mano era el último número de la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

Los alumnos que estaban cerca comenzaron a reír.

-Vaya Ron no sabíamos que te gustaban estas cosas- se burló uno

-¿Ha traído un brazalete rosa de regalo?-bromeó otro

Harry y Hermione también reían.

-¿Y ustedes de que se rien?

-Lo siento amigo-se excusó Harry-es que es muy gracioso

-No es mía –repitió indignado y se levantó de un salto dispuesto a abandonar el lugar

-Oye espera, no te enojes, te creemos-dijo Hermione aún riendo

-Entonces cállense-el pelirrojo metió la revista entre sus libros- será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a clase

-Pociones-dijo Harry con una mueca de asco- que feliz seré el día que Snape caiga muerto

-Harry- lo interrumpió Hermione alarmada- no digas esas cosas

-No creo ser el único-terminó éste-vámonos

-Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzaré luego, debo ir a la biblioteca

-¿Otra vez? Me parece que nuestra inocente Hermione tiene un hombre escondido en una estantería ¿no crees Harry?-intentó sonar bromista, pero su tono de voz era más bien acusador

-No sean absurdos, es que debo buscar unos libros para estudiar…

-¿Otra vez, bien, procura no llegar tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, adiós

"CS"

Hermione salió de la biblioteca cargada de libros. Necesitaba apurarse si quería llegar a horario. Comenzó a correr por los pasillos sin reparar en la muchacha que estaba a unos metros de ella. Un gran estruendo de libros contra el suelo retumbó en el colegio.

-Oye, fíjate por donde vas-dijo una voz con acento extranjero

-Lo siento-se disculpó Hermione recogiendo sus libros-estaba apurada

Se incorporó y observó a la muchacha que tenía delante y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Era alta, con unos grandes ojos color ámbar y una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia que caía sobre su espalda. Hermione descifró que tendría la misma edad que ella. Llevaba la insignia de Ravenclaw en su túnica, pero jamás la había visto.

-Lo siento-dijo otra vez-¿eres de Ravenclaw?

La muchacha asintió

-¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto antes?

-Es que soy nueva

-¿Nueva? ¿estás en primer año?

-No, me transfirieron del colegio Beauxbatons – el acento francés era muy marcado- mi padre tuvo que mudarse a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo y heme aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gaia Grosjean

-Hermione Granger -se estrecharon la mano- soy de Gryffindor

-Bueno, veo que tenemos algo en común, nombre de diosas

-Creo que mis padres pensaron más en Shakespeare que en los griegos, ¿no tendrías que estar en clase, ¿estas perdida?

-Es que estoy esperando a alguien, un muchacho-se sonrojó

-Más vale que tengas cuidado, no dejes que los chicos de Hogwarts se aprovechen de ti…

-Oh no, no te preocupes, el es muy lindo y dulce

-Lo siento, me encantaría quedarme, pero..

-¿Qué clase tienes?

-Pociones

-Suerte con eso, he oído que Snape es insufrible

Hermione asintió efusivamente y despidiéndose con la mano echó a correr hacia las mazmorras.

-Granger, llega tarde, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-sentenció el profesor con clara satisfacción-espera, eres prefecta-comenzó a realizar un movimiento desaprobatorio con su dedo índice-mejor que sean 30 puntos

-Pero profesor Snape- se quejó la chica

-Nada de peros Granger o serán 50, tú decides

Hermione guardó silencio y se sentó en su lugar

-¿Dónde te metiste?-preguntó en un susurro Harry

-Tuve un accidente, tropecé con alguien…¿ustedes sabían que en Ravenclaw hay una chica nueva?

-¿Te refieres a la francesa?

-Si esa, se llama Gaia, ¿lo sabias?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana? Los chicos no paraban de comentar lo bonita que es

-Potter, si llegas a abrir la boca una vez más te castigaré con tres meses más de detención, creo que no sería agradable tener que ver tu cara tanto tiempo, asi que mejor cállese

Harry lo miró, desafiante, pero no volvió a decir una palabra

-¿Alguien puede decirme donde esta el señor Malfoy?-continuó Snape, cambiando de tema

Hermione buscó con la mirada el asiento vacío del muchacho. Es cierto que no estaba allí y a juzgar por la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeros, ninguno tenía la menor idea de donde podía hallarse. "Será relajante tener una clase sin ese engreído molestando"-pensó. Volteó su cabeza con la intención de escuchar lo que Snape comenzaba a explicar sin embargo sus ojos repararon en el viejo armario continuo al escritorio del profesor. Era el mismo que el de sus sueños. "!Que extraño-pensó- ¿Cómo he podido soñar algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía?

-¿Granger?-la fría voz de Snape interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándola a prestar atención-¿no vas a responder? Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, expectantes.

La muchacha, sin darle la menor importancia, contestó –No sé la respuesta. Se oyeron unos gritos ahogados en todo el salón

-Felicitaciones Granger, has conseguido 50 puntos menos para tu casa

Pero a Hermione no le importaba, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención…nada de eso…solo observaba con expresión confusa el reloj de arena que yacía, hecho añicos, bajo el pequeño armario.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?

-En la clase de Pociones

-¿Es imposible que Hermione Granger no sepa algo?

-Por supuesto que si, eres..!Hermione!

-Para tu información Ronald Weasley, no soy perfecta

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…el fantástico trío dorado- escupió Malfoy con sarcasmo-me enteré lo que pasó en Pociones sangre-sucia, no creí que fueras tan estúpida

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir fuertemente, un calor agobiante la inundaba, no podía respirar.

-Déjala en paz idiota-exclamó Harry

-Esta bien Harry, puedo defenderme sola

Malfoy le echó al muchacho una mirada de repugnancia. -¿Lo ves cara-rajada, nadie necesita tu ayuda

-¡Vete al diablo-se exasperó Ron

-¿Por qué no vas a leer tus revistitas comadreja?

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-comenzó Hermione-yo no te he hecho nada

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Granger, naciste, eso es suficiente para mí

-Eres un maldito hurón, engreído y pedazo de …-la chica se acercaba cada vez más al rubio, propinándole pequeños golpes en el pecho, empujándolo levemente-

-A mi no me tocas, mocosa-silbó-y sacando su varita apuntó al busto de Hermione

Ella dio un respingo mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban para protegerla.

Malfoy comenzó a reir con fuerza -¿pretendes quedar como el héroe otra vez Potter? ¿es que no entiendes? A Granger le fascina jugar con mi varita-dijo arrastrando las palabras

Harry volteó a ver a su amiga, esperando una respuesta de ésta. Pero ella no hizo nada, no lo insultó, no le pegó, nada. Quedó estupefacta mientras sentía como una mezcla de sentimientos se golpeteaban en su sien y viendo como Draco Malfoy seguía su camino, aún riéndose de ella.

-¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?

-Tonterías, solo quería provocarme Harry no te preocupes

-¿Y porque no hiciste nada?

-Estoy cansada de pelear constantemente con el, ya pasó, solo vámonos

"Asi que no había sido un sueño, el reloj, el comentario de Malfoy, no podían ser coincidencia"-se dijo a si misma. Estaba aterrorizada no por lo que había pasado, sino por la súbita excitación que sintió al darse cuenta que el sueño de las mazmorras era mucho más que eso.

"CS"

Entró a la biblioteca con paso firme, fingiendo no escuchar los comentarios de los estudiantes que recordaban su "desliz" en Pociones.

-Buenas noches-madame Pince levantó la vista molesta por haber sido interrumpida de su lectura

-¿Si?

-Necesito este libro-dijo Hermione extendiendo un arrugado papel

-¿"Historia de la Magia- lo que nunca se contó"?

-Si, no recuerdo cual es el autor

-Lo siento, señorita ¿Granger es su nombre, pero el libro no está disponible, alguien ya lo ha tomado

-No puede ser, ¿Quién más se interesaría en lo mismo que yo? (N/A: adivinen!) ¿Podría decirme quien lo tomó?

-Claro- y apuntando hacia unas tres mesas de distancia señaló a un joven rubio visiblemente concentrado en su lectura

-Maldito hurón- farfulló Hermione

La muchacha se disponía a irse cuando algo la detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó con energía frente al de Slytherin

-¿Qué diablos…-Malfoy miró en ambas direcciones- que haces aquí?

-Te miro- respondió la chica lacónicamente

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? ¡Lárgate!

-Mmmm, creo que me quedaré un rato más, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Me importa más de lo que crees, yo también vine a buscar ese libro

-Pues lo lamento, pero yo lo tomé antes, ahora ¡piérdete!- susurró impaciente- ¿es que no tienes amigos Granger, que prefieres pasar una tarde conmigo aquí, viendo como leo?

Hermione se sintió profundamente dolida por el comentario, una mueca de angustia se reflejó en su rostro. –Eso no te incumbe, hagamos un trato, tú me das el libro y yo te dejo en paz

-Ni lo sueñes, yo no hago tratos con los de tu "clase"

-Cielos, al fin, comenzaba a preocuparme que no me estabas insultando lo suficiente

-Bien-dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento-te lo buscaste

Agarró a la muchacha por el brazo forzándola a salir de la biblioteca. –Arreglaremos este asunto de una vez por todas

-¿Arreglar que, suéltame me haces daño

-Deja de quejarte

-Suéltame-repitió- ¿adonde me llevas?

Malfoy se detuvo en la puerta del baño de prefectos

-Entra ya-le ordenó

-¿Y si no lo hago que?

-Haz lo que te digo. Hermione lo hizo

-Bien-comenzó-aquí me tienes

Malfoy volvió a cargar sobre ella, esta vez aprisionándola contra la pared. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿me deseas tanto que no puedes dejarme en paz?

-Yo no hice nada-se defendió la muchacha-y no te deseo en lo mas mínimo

-Mientes, y lo sabes-rodeó con un brazo el cuello de la chica y con el otro comenzó a subir por su muslo- no puedes negar que no quieres esto

-Déjame sola

-¿Y si no lo hago que?- repitió sonriendo maliciosamente

Hermione no sabía que responderle. Presa de un ardiente impulso besó con fervor al muchacho de ojos grises, esperando que le correspondiera. Y lo fue. Ahora era él quien la besaba con ansias, explorando con su lengua la boca Hermione, jugando con ella, acariciando suavemente las partes vedadas de su suerpo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me hiciste?- murmuró Draco fuera de sí y separándose rápidamente

-¿Qué te hice? Tú empezaste esto Malfoy!

-No querrás meterte conmigo sangre-sucia, si juegas con fuego…

-Tú eres el que va a quemarse maldito, te lo aseguro

"CS"

**_Bueno, fin del segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews! Una pregunta existencial: porque a las mujeres nos gusta tanto Draco? Seremos masoquistas? Perversas? Jaja Me pareció gracioso ponerle de título Inflamables, debido obvio a la última frase. Un beso y hasta el próximo!_**

_**-Nan-**_


	3. Pensando en Ti

**Disclaimer: ídem anteriores **

**Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo con un new chapter…es bastante largo por suerte, me costó bastante escribirlo porque a partir de este se empiezan a tejer un poco más las historias…hay un poco mas de Ron y Harry…sin dejar de lado a la parejita del fic por supuesto, espero que les guste. Me sorprendió que nadie me haya dejado ningún review preguntándome por Erroll, ese misterio se devela más abajo. Por favor dejen reviews asi me dicen como voy yendo con esto (dejé abandonado mi otro fic pobre!), serán agradecidos. **

**Resultado de la "encuesta" del cap anterior: SOMOS MASOQUISTAS! Pero no podemos dejar de querer a nuestro hermoso y perverso Draco…**

**Muchas, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, etc, me dieron ánimos para seguir!**

**Bueno basta dejo de hablar…espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 3: "Pensando en ti"**

"CS"

-Eres solo una niñita tonta-aseveró Malfoy arqueando las cejas- apuesto que jamás habías besado a nadie

-No puedes estar más equivocado

-Me refiero a algo que no sean libros Granger-subrayó

-Hay una vida afuera de Hogwarts que no conoces ¿sabes, no me vengas con tonterías, no sabes nada de mi, en absoluto

-Tampoco planeo hacerlo. Tu tiempo terminó. No más Draco Malfoy para ti sangre-sucia. Ahora vete

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer idiota?

-Lo soy todo para ti, en cambio tú-escupió esto como si el solo hecho de mencionarla fuera repugnante-no eres nada para mí

-Eso ya lo veremos-desafió la muchacha dejando el baño de prefectos y a Malfoy acompañado con nada más que silencio

"Idiota, ¿quien se cree que es para decirme esas cosas? Le demostraré que no soy la dulce e inocente Hermione Granger que el supone".Una sensación de resentimiento la invadió. "Va a pagar cada palabra, cada insulto, cada amenaza…diablos que bien besa, nunca había sentido semejante excitación con solo un beso".Se le ponía la piel de gallina al recordarlo. Se mojó los labios con la lengua para saborear su gusto una vez más. Por más que tratara no podía negar que le había encantado estar allí, presa de sus caricias, aprisionada contra la pared, dominada por esos impenetrables ojos grises. Su cuerpo reaccionó al recordarlo y se crispó levemente. ¡Que divina sensación! Volvió a su dormitorio como en sueños, no sentía deseos de ver a Harry, menos a Ron. Estaba segura que si la veían en ese estado le harían millones de preguntas que no quería responder. ¿Por qué ellos no son tan interesantes como Malfoy?- se preguntó en voz baja. "Que estúpida eres-pensó-son tus amigos, no deberías decir tales cosas".

"CS"

-Draco espérame- Pansy Parkinson corría detrás del rubio de Slytherin-¡sentémonos juntos, espera!

Hermione observaba con recelo a la insoportable muchacha que en ese momento tomaba el brazo de Malfoy con tanta fuerza como si de una tabla de salvación se tratase. Se regocijó al notar la expresión de fastidio del rubio. Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron y su cuerpo se sacudió suavemente al recordar lo que había pasado en cierto baño.

-…fue increíble ¿no es cierto Harry?-decía Ron- ni yo podía creer lo que había hecho, tendrías que haber estado allí Hermione, te hubieras sentido orgullosa de mí…¿Hermione me estas escuchando?

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿oíste algo de lo que dije?

-Estabas contando de que manera atrapaste la bludger en la práctica de ayer, cuan increíble fue, que todos te vitorearon y que me hubiera sentido orgullosa de ti-enumeró la chica no prestando demasiada atención

-Exacto-respondió atónito-bien entonces en ese momento Angelina…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la práctica de ayer?-preguntó súbitamente Harry

-¿acaso es obligatorio?-dijo Hermione a la defensiva-tenía cosas que hacer y son mas importantes que ver como ustedes practican un deporte que yo no juego, es suficiente con que vaya a los partidos

-¿Desde cuando no te interesa…

Pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase. La lechuza de la familia Weasley, Errol, llegaba con una carta para el muchacho pelirrojo. La abrió lentamente y leyó su contenido. Su expresión cambiaba a la vez que sus ojos recorrían cada línea.

-Es de mamá-informó lacónico-y guardó el papel en su bolsillo

-¿Por qué Erroll trae tu correspondencia?-se interesó Hermione

-No se donde está Pigwidgeon

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-La perdí

-¿La perdiste? ¿Cómo puedes perder una lechuza? Hermione vió como Harry golpeaba su frente recordando algo

-Tengo que encargarme de algo-dijo simplemente sin dar mayores explicaciones-nos vemos en clase. Se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor

-Te lo conté la semana pasada- continuó Ron-¿no lo recuerdas?

La chica articuló un movimiento negativo con la cabeza

-Te dije que un día fui a la Lechuzería y Pidwidgeon no estaba, nadie la ha visto desde entonces

-Que extraño-concluyó Hermione

-Lo sé -Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió devorando su desayuno-

"CS"

-Hoy comenzaremos a estudiar un tipo de planta más que interesante-explicó la profesora Sprout alzando una maceta que contenía unas hierbas color cobre-las _Aliktodas, _¿puede alguien decirme algo sobre ellas?

Neville Longbottom levantó la mano rápidamente ansioso por responder, a fin de cuentas, Herbología era su clase preferida y de la única que conocía algo.

-_Aliktodas_ es una planta que tiene un período de cultivación de aproximadamente tres semanas, deben resguardarse en un lugar húmedo y oscuro, para evitar que los rayos del sol bañen sus hojas, de lo contrario la planta pierde sus propiedades-recitó orgulloso

-Excelente Sr.Longbottom, veinte puntos para Gryffindor, por favor alumnos colóquense los guantes protectores para no arruinar las hojas

-¿Por qué no respondiste?-preguntó Ron-sabías la respuesta

Hermione suspiró, mal humorada

-No tenía ganas-admitió-además Neville merece un poco de atención también ¿no crees?

-Supongo-respondió el muchacho poniéndose los guantes

-Como pueden notar-siguió la profesora-las hojas de las Aliktodas tienen un tamaño mediano, con forma de corazón-Hermione estudió las hojas cuidadosamente, a ella no le parecían un corazón para nada-un color cobrizo que a veces puede variar de tono, según la persona que cultiva la planta, claro. Intenten no acercarse demasiado niños ya que poseen esporas que liberan un polvillo "colorizante"

Automáticamente todos se alejaron, a excepción de Neville que se había aproximado para oler su aroma. Su rostro comenzó a llenarse de graciosas ronchas color cobre, dándole un aspecto bastante payasesco.

Pomona Sprout aguantó una carcajada.- Sr. Finnigan ¿me haría el favor de llevar a Longbottom a la enfermería- y remarcó- otra vez?

Todos comenzaron a reír, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Neville hacer el ridículo frente a la clase.

-Bien niños acérquense, vamos, les diré que además de liberar esporas que causan ronchas, como Longbottom ha tenido la amabilidad de mostrarnos, esta planta posee una propiedad muy útil. Luego de llegar a su maduración total, las hojas pueden triturarse y utilizar como revitalizador. Es una poción muy utilizada por los jugadores de Quidditch profesionales-su mirada se posó en Harry-al beber una taza de ésta uno recupera toda su energía ¿no les parece maravilloso?

-¿Por qué nunca oí hablar de ella?-quiso saber Potter-¿no estará prohibida?

-Por supuesto que no lo está, pero solo se le enseña a los cursos suficientes mayores que entienden lo que es la responsabilidad, sino la poción podría usarse indebidamente

-Pero Prof. Sprout, ¿no hay ningún efecto adverso?-interrogó Dean Thomas

-A eso iba Thomas-asintió-como ustedes ya deben suponer, todo lo bueno tiene sus contraindicaciones, o su lado malo. Si se toma una infusión de la planta en enormes cantidades o sin haber realizado actividad física se crea el efecto contrario, es decir que el cuerpo se queda sin energía, incapacitado para correr, caminar, hablar…

-¿Cómo estar petrificado?

-No exactamente-dijo frunciendo el ceño- es verdad que uno no puede moverse, pero tiene que ver con la falta de energía tanto corporal como mental, pueden quedar inmóviles durante meses…Pero no se preocupen-su tono era más jovial-existe una solución para eso, es difícil conseguir la poción para revertir el efecto, pero, no es imposible. Se debe capturar el aliento de la _Aliktoda_ que solo es exhalado una vez en todo su proceso de cultivo y lamentablemente siempre es impredecible, sin tener en cuenta el pequeño problemita de las esporas. Creo que no tenemos más tiempo, guarden las cosas, la semana próxima empezaremos a cultivarlas…pueden irse.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron recogiendo sus pertenencias y dejaron el invernadero. Hermione estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la jefa de Hufflepuff la detuvo

-No tan rápido señorita Granger

Hermione se paró en seco, "que habrá pasado?"Miró a Ron, a Harry y les hizo un ademán para que se vayan.

-Los veré adentro

-Srita. Granger, ¿está todo en orden, ¿Qué le está sucediendo?-Hermione bajó la vista, confundida-

-¿Qué quiere decir profesora?

-Quiero decir que la noto muy distraída, no responde a mis preguntas, no presta atención…

-Si que lo hago

-Pero no como antes, y aparentemente no es solo en mi clase, sino en todas, según lo que me enteré por los demás profesores-sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica de ojos castaños-es una nota de la profesora Mc Gonagall. Puede retirarse, pero espero que la semana que viene vea un cambio de actitud.

Hermione se disculpó, desenrolló el papel y se dispuso a leerlo. No podía creer lo que decía. McGonagall la había citado en su despacho para esa tarde, deseaba conversar con ella acerca de su supuesta "falta de interés" !Era inaudito! Es cierto que no prestaba tanta atención como acostumbraba o que no respondía absolutamente todo lo que le preguntaban, pero también tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, "como en Malfoy"- le susurró una indecente vocecita en su cabeza

Caminó indignada hacia la entrada del castillo. Harry y Ron la estaban esperando.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No van a creerlo pero me acusó de que no atendía en clase

-Tiene razón-admitió Ron

-¿Qué? ¿razón? ¿estás de su parte?

-Admítelo Mione, estas rara, incluso cuando nosotras te hablamos parecería que estuvieras en otra mundo

-Pero no lo estoy, soy la misma de siempre

-Si-dijo Harry no muy seguro-eres la misma solo que estas más…¿Cuál es la palabra?...dispersa

-Muy bien, piensen lo que quieran, no me interesa, ni mis propios amigos confían en mí

La abrazaron tratando de consolarla. Que patética se sentía en ese momento, ella no necesitaba que la abracen, que la consuelen, eso era para los que eran débiles, para las niñitas tontas. Se separó a la fuerza ante la mirada de asombro de los muchachos

-Tengo que encontrar a Ginny, pero más tarde tengo que hablar contigo Mione, ¿estarás por aquí?

Hermione le iba a decir que tenía una cita con McGonagall pero se contuvo

-Si-mintió-estaré

-Es importante-enfatizó Ron- y luego de besarla en la frente se marchó

La chica de cabello castaño volteó a ver a Harry. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Como si la presencia de su amigo lo asqueara terriblemente. Movía los ojos continuamente, de un lado hacia otro, frenético.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-sus ojos verdes centraron la atención en ella-

-¿Estás enamorada de Ron?-preguntó repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a su amiga. Hermione tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es una simple pregunta, ¿estas o no enamorada de Ron?

-¿El te pidió que me preguntaras?

-No, es por mi cuenta- no apartaba la mirada, presionándola-

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-sabía que Harry perdía la paciencia, se frotaba las manos fuertemente, dando vueltas alrededor de ella, acechando-

-¡Sí o no! Responde la maldita pregunta ¿acaso eres retardada?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, atónita y al mismo tiempo horrorizada por el cambio de carácter de su amigo

-No-respondió finalmente-pero no le digas nada a Ron, seré yo quien lo haga

Harry sonrió notablemente complacido con la respuesta

-Perfecto- murmuró- tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos y la besó en los labios con fuerza

-¿Estas loco?-gritó apartándolo-¿Qué crees que haces?

-No te preocupes, nadie tiene porque enterarse…mañana no recordarás nada…**_Obliviate_**- exclamó satisfecho

"**CS"**

-¿Profesora McGonagall?

-Adelante Granger-movió las manos invitándola a sentarse-siéntese

-Profesora-comenzó Hermione-¿cuál es el problema?

-Me parece que usted ya sabe cual es jovencita, ¿hay algo importante que quiera decirme?

La chica negó con la cabeza.- Sé que estoy un poco dispersa, pero le aseguro que no volverá a pasar

-Espero que así sea señorita Granger, pero debe haber alguna razón para semejante cambio en su comportamiento

"no me acuesto con chicas como tú", "¿me deseas tanto que no puedes dejarme en paz?", "no eres nada para mi". Las palabras de Malfoy se arremolinaban en sus pensamientos

-¿Está segura que no quiere decirme nada? ¿Esta todo bien en su casa? ¿necesita algo?

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi profesora, pero todo está bien, supongo que solo estoy muy cansada…"mentirosa-se dijo-sabes cual es la causa de todo esto"

-Creo que es todo entonces, le ruego que no dude en hablar conmigo si algo se presente y descanse un poco, no le vendría nada mal

-Gracias profesora, le prometo que lo haré y que no estaré tan distraída nunca más

-Así lo espero, buenas noches

-Buenas noches profesora McGonagall

"**CS"**

Hermione Granger salió del despacho de Mc Gonagall y exhaló un largo suspiro, creía que la irían a castigar pero nada de eso había pasado, fue solo una advertencia. "a partir de hoy volveré a ser la misma Hermione de antes, aunque no quiera"-reflexionó-"ese maldito no vale la pena, mientras yo me la paso pensando en el, lo único que el hace es ignorarme y acostarse con todos menos conmigo"

-Maldito imbécil-exclamó disgustada

-¿Quién es un imbécil?

Una amigable voz con acento francés interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione

-Hola Hermione,¿ como estás?

-Gaia, no te había visto, ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

-Lo suficiente para oir tu insulto-sonrió-¿problemas de hombres?

-Algo así-replicó calmándose-prefiero no hablar de eso, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Deambulaba por los pasillos

-¿Por qué no estas en tu sala común?

Gaia revoleó los ojos –No tengo nadie con quien hablar allí…no se que les pasa a mis compañeras pero no son amigables en ningún sentido

-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado entonces-dijo Hermione sonriendo-y dime ¿Por qué te transfirieron a Hogwarts?

-Por cuestiones de mi padre, el trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia y tuvimos que mudarnos a Londres, ¿tus padres a que se dedican?

-Son dentistas-dijo titubeando puesto que no sabía si ella consideraría a los hijos de muggles como sangres-sucia-

-¿Eres hija de muggles? ¡Yo también, en realidad solo mi madre es muggle, que coincidencia, nuestros nombres, nuestra sangre…

-Supongo que si, podemos ser buenas amigas ¿no crees? Observó por sobre el hombro de Gaia como Draco Malfoy se acercaba, pavoneándose. Sintió como, en un instante, la sangre circulaba pos sus venas, sus latidos se aceleraban.

-Sangre-sucia-silbó- ¿otra vez acosándome?

-¿Acosándote? ¿te crees que eres el ombligo del mundo Malfoy?

-El de tu mundo, sí-dijo maliciosamente-

El rubio le echó una mirada desaprobatoria a Gaia y volvió a focalizarse en Hermione, acercó sus labios a la oreja de la chica y en un vibrante susurro murmuró: "deja de perseguirme, no tienes oportunidad"

Hermione lo miró ofendida, en ese momento tenía ganas de estrangularlo lentamente, hacerlo sufrir, pero como todas las veces que el muchacho le hablaba, ella quedó inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con las manos sudando, nerviosa. Malfoy se había ido.

-De veras que es atractivo-mencionó Gaia-¿no te parece?

-A mi me parece un idiota-mintió-hay chicos mucho mejores que el

-Debes comenzar a decirme cuales-pidió riendo-ven, vayámonos de aquí

"**CS"**

La muchacha de cabellos castaños irrumpió en su habitación llevándose una gran sorpresa. Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones y dos chicas a las que no conocía estaban allí, aparentemente celebrando algo.

-¡Hermione!-dijeron al unísono confundidas con su presencia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi habitación, me gustaría saber que están haciendo todas ustedes en mi habitación

-Es una reunión, de chicas, siempre lo hacemos-respondió Parvati

-¿Siempre lo hacen? ¿Por qué nunca me enteré de esto?

-Nunca te dijimos-el tono de Lavender pretendía sonar burlesco-acéptalo, no eres como nosotras, no te interesas por las cosas que nosotras nos interesamos

-¿y ustedes como saben que es lo que interesa?-dijo ofendida-

-Tiene razón-interrumpió Padma-no sabemos como es pero tampoco le dimos la oportunidad de mostrarlo, ven, siéntate con nosotras

Hermione dudó por un segundo. Estaba dolida por lo que las muchachas habían dicho ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarla? Recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio, estaba atiborrado de papeles, de vasos medio vacíos con algo que no era cerveza de manteca precisamente sino algo mucha más fuerte.

-¿no vas a delatarnos verdad?-preguntó temerosa Lisa-sabemos que esta prohibido pero no nos vendría mal algo de diversión

Hermione se sentó cuidadosamente en el piso tratando de no pisar nada. No iba a delatarlas, en realidad, a ella tampoco le vendría nada mal un trago de esos desconocidos brebajes. "Se va todo al diablo-pensó-que conozcan a la verdadera Hermione Jane Granger". Tomó uno de los vasos y se lo acabó bebió de un tirón, si dejar una sola gota. Las chicas la miraban sin poder creerlo.

-¿De que estaban hablando antes que yo llegara?-quiso saber Hermione-

Parvati le hizo un guiño cómplice.- Estábamos cotilleando, Lavender estaba a punto de decirnos las últimas novedades amorosas del colegio-murmuró-

Todas se acercaron a Lavender, haciendo una ronda en torno a ella, como si de una conspiración se tratara

Lavender se aclaró la garganta. –Me he enterado por muy buenas fuentes que la chica nueva, la francesita, ya encontró un fogoso amante…Hermione se acercó aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿ya? ¿Quién es? Dínos!

-Draco Malfoy-susurró remarcando cada letra

Hermione casi se ahoga con la bebida. Tosió fuertemente.

-Eso es imposible-interrumpió-ella es mestiza

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Draco ya ha estado con mestizas antes

La Gryffindor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto. ¿Malfoy y Gaia?...ella se lo hubiera contado…había conversado con ella y no le dijo nada "maldita perra, me las va a pagar…la única que se mete con Draco Malfoy, soy yo". Sumergida en sus pensamientos, ya no escuchaba las voces de sus compañeras. Depositó en su boca una rana de chocolate y la saboreó lentamente para endulzar las intenciones tan amargas que comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente.

"**CS"**

**Muy bien…fin del tercero…espero que les haya gustado…se que no tiene mucha acción, pero había que tramar mas o menos la historia, les prometo que ya vendrá lo bueno. Trataré de actualizar para la semana que viene.**

**Como bonus les dejo una línea del próximo capítulo (avances jeje) **

"**-Se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Arrepentida de pronto, se arrastro hacia el y puso sus manos debajo de su camisa-"**

**Un beso**

**Nan**


	4. Jugando al gato y al ratón

**Bueno, yo creí que iba a tardar en actualizar, pero me senté en la compu y no paré de escribir, de repente estaba inspirada! Jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior. Este es un poco más divertido, con más acción. Yeah! **

**Advertencia: es bastante pero bastante fuerte este capítulo, asi que si creen que no es para ustedes no lo lean…están avisados**

**Aquí va: **

Capítulo 4: "Jugando al gato y al ratón"

"**CS"**

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba sola, en su cama. El cuarto se hallaba en penumbras. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No tenía idea de como había llegado allí. No podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Levantó las sábanas y notó que aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio. El dolor que sentía era insoportable. Se levantó y fue hasta donde dormía Lavender. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse erguida, le ardían los ojos, tenía la boca reseca. Agitó fuertemente el cuerpo dormido de su compañera.

-Lavender-susurró-despierta. La chica resopló unas palabras inentendibles y la apartó de un tirón.

-Vamos, Lavender, debes despertarte

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó entre sueños

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-preguntó sentándose en la cama

-¿Anoche?-se desperezó y se sentó sobre la almohada-¿de veras no recuerdas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Al hacerlo emitió un sonido de dolor.

-No me sorprende que tengas semejante resaca-dijo riendo-anoche casi terminas inconsciente, fuimos nosotras quienes te acostamos, no podías ni moverte

La muchacha castaña se crispó de sorpresa. Miró la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche. Tendría que bajar a desayunar en un rato.- Bebiste demasiado, tú sola, comenzaste y no paraste hasta quedar invalida. Tienes un aspecto lamentable-reprochó mirándola divertida-definitivamente necesitas un baño

-No tengo fuerzas para llegar hasta allí-suspiró cansada-en una hora tenemos que estar en el Gran Comedor

-No puedes ir así como estás, la gente sospecharía y de seguro nos ganaremos una detención

-¿Y que se supone que haga?

-Descansa, quédate durmiendo, nosotras inventaremos algo para excusarte, no te preocupes-agregó compasiva-diremos que estás enferma o algo así

-Gracias-dijo aliviada-luego me cuentas que pasó, no puedo acordarme de nada, en absoluto

-Claro, déjamelo a mí- se dirigía al cuarto de baño-

De a poco comenzaron a despertar las demás chicas. Se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione despierta

-Creíamos que ibas a morirte ahogada con todo lo que bebiste-comentó Parvati- menos mal que estás bien

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, me quedaré durmiendo, no le digan a nadie lo que realmente me sucede, no quiero que nadie sepa que tengo resaca

-¿Hermione Granger ebria y faltando a clases? Nadie nos creería

Fue hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella. En un instante ya estaba dormida.

"CS"

Podía oír voces a su alrededor.

-¿Hermione?-repetían una y otra vez

Despegó sus ojos lentamente, aún confundida y mareada. Se encontró con unos centelleantes ojos claros que la miraban incrédulos.

-¿Draco, ¿eres tú?-preguntó

-¿Desde cuando llamas Draco a ese idiota?-era la voz de Harry-

Hermione se sobresaltó y se sentó sobre su cama, avergonzada. "Que estúpida-pensó-¿que haría Malfoy en mi cama?"

-¡Harry, Ron, que bueno verlos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Teníamos que verte, nos preocupamos porque hoy faltaste a clase. Lavender nos dijo que estabas enferma,¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

-No es nada grave-dijo sin darle mayor importancia-solo un dolor de cabeza

-Sea lo que sea con lo que te golpeaste, te diste duro, tú nunca faltas a clase

-Lo sé Ron, pero estaba muy cansada como para levantarme

-¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo?

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien, si no les molesta

Harry fue hasta el lavabo, llenó el vaso y se lo alcanzó a la chica. Hermione lo apuró de un sorbo. La sequedad de su boca se calmó, un poco.

-Gracias-murmuró- ¿pasó algo interesante?

-Pigwidgeon está muerto-dijo Ron abatido-

-¿Muerto, ¿Cómo que muerto?

Ron asintió levemente- Me desperté esta mañana y allí estaba, sobre mi cama, inmóvil

-¿pero que le pasó, se lastimó?

-Alguien lo dejó allí, alguien lo mató-replicó acusador-

Harry parecía estar muy concentrado, observaba fijamente la fotografía de Hermione y sus padres que estaba en la mesa de noche, ajeno a la conversación.

-¿Quién querría matar a Pig?-inquirió la chica horrorizada

-Malfoy-dijo súbitamente Harry-¿quién más?

Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Malfoy?-repitió-¿por qué querría matar a la lechuza de Ron? ¡Por Merlín Harry, no tiene sentido

-¿y desde cuando el hace cosas con sentido, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-No lo estoy defendiendo, es que no creo que haya sido él, además ¿Cómo saben que alguien lo mató, no podría haberse lastimado?

-Estaba bañado en sangre Mione, si en verdad estaba lastimado jamás podría haber llegado a mi cama en tal estado, si quieres lo puedes comprobar por ti misma.

Ron le acercó un bulto envuelto con si túnica. La chica lo abrió con lentitud. Era Pigwidgeon.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo con Pig envuelto en tu túnica, es un asco! Pero él tenía razón, la lechuza no podría haberse lastimado de esa forma, alguien la había matado- sigo sin encontrar una buena razón para esto

-Tú más que nadie deberías saber que el hurón no actúa con sentido, sólo encontró otra oportunidad para hacer miserable mi vida, como siempre lo hace

Asintió ofendida. Muy dentro de ella se preguntaba por que Malfoy se metía con Ron, en vez de meterse con ella.

"**CS"**

Buscó por todas partes, pero no podía encontrarlo. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Pensó en preguntarles a algunos alumnos de su casa, pero sería demasiado sospechoso. Caminaba dando zancadas, desesperada. Miró su reloj. Era demasiado tarde para ir a clases. "Supongo que hoy me he tomado el día libre". No se tomó el trabajo de avisar a sus amigos. No le importaba. Ella quería sólo una cosa, y no pararía hasta conseguirla. Se sentó cansada en uno de los sillones de su sala común, recordando a que lugares había ido, donde había buscado. Era imposible. Apoyó su cabeza admitiendo que nunca lo encontraría. De repente, sin proponérselo, la solución se formó en su mente. Rió al darse cuenta de lo idiota que era. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes?-se dijo. Subió las escaleras a grandes pasos, presurosa por llegar al dormitorio de los muchachos sin ser vista. No había nadie allí, todos estaban en sus clases de la tarde. Fue hasta su cama y comenzó a revolver sus pertenencias. "Lo debe tener bien guardado". Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un viejo baúl debajo de su cama. Lo sacó. Estaba cerrado con candado. –_Bombarda_!-exclamó. Una ligera explosión retumbó en sus oídos. Fue hasta la puerta y comprobó que nadie haya escuchado. Suspiró aliviada. Estaba sola. Abrió el baúl con cuidado, para no estropear nada. Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo metió bajo la túnica, protegido por su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar dentro del baúl para cerrarlo. Lo que pudo ver, la hizo retroceder un poco, instintivamente, confundida. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?

-¿Hermione, pero ¿Qué estás…

La muchacha se volvió, asustada, la habían descubierto

-Ron-dijo intentando sonar normal- ¿no tienes que estar en clase?

-Me dieron permiso para retirarme, esto de Pig me está afectando mucho, pero todavía no se que estás haciendo aquí, si alguien ve que andas por aquí…

-E..es..estoy…buscando pistas, eso es, a ver si descubro quien le hizo eso a tu lechuza

-¿Pistas?-preguntó extrañado- si ya sabemos quien fue

-Inocente hasta que se compruebe lo contrario- respondió, asiendo fuertemente el objeto contra su cuerpo-

-¿Ino que? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Olvídalo, bien, me tengo que ir, a…la biblioteca, tengo que ponerme al día con las cosas

-Espera un momento-Hermione notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Dio la vuelta-nunca me dijiste porque no apareciste el otro día

No sabía de qué estaba hablando. -¿El otro día? ¿a que te refieres?

- Te dije que quería hablar contigo, luego de Herbología, pero cuando fui a buscarte no estabas allí

-¿Luego de Herbología, pero si nunca nos vimos después, ¿de que estás hablando?

-¿Cuál es tu problema Mione, por que me evitas?

-No te estoy evitando, realmente no se de que hablas, luego de Herbología fui a hablar con McGonagall, nunca hablé ni contigo ni con Harry. Si me disculpas, de veras debo irme, nos vemos más tarde. Salió corriendo. No quería que Ron la siguiera. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. "¿De que hablaba Ron, lo de Pigwidgeon lo habrá afectado mucho, se está volviendo loco". Cuando encontró un lugar seguro, descubrió lo que llevaba escondido dentro de su túnica. Sonrió. El nombre Draco Malfoy aparecía debajo del baño de prefectos. –Travesura realizada-dijo- y guardó nuevamente el Mapa del Merodeador dentro de su túnica.

"**CS"**

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recostó, fingiendo suficiencia, sobre la pared del baño. Con ademanes seductores comenzó a desvestirse, primero la bufanda, luego la túnica…

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Me desnudo, para ti-agregó insinuante-

-¿Para mí?-soltó una carcajada-no gracias

-No te atrevas a ignorarme, maldito hurón

El destello en los ojos de Malfoy parecía peligroso

-Yo no te invité a venir aquí, sangre-sucia. No quiero que estés aquí. Y, si no te gusta lo que ves te puedes marchar cuando quieras, cuanto antes mejor y con la boca cerrada

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme de esa manera imbécil-replicó enfadada

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo del baño. Arrepentida de pronto, se arrastró hasta llegar a él. Levantó los brazos y metió las manos dentro de su camisa, posándolas sobre el pecho desnudo.

-No seas cruel conmigo-murmuró

-Basta ya, Granger

Hizo caso omiso. Se colocó entre sus rodillas y le besó el estómago

-Te deseo tanto…-su boca y su lengua se movieron ávidamente sobre el estómago liso y sin vello-yo sé que tú también lo haces

Él soltó un gruñido de placer involuntario cuando las uñas de ella le arañaron ligeramente la espalda. La muchacha le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera de la bragueta

-Eres perfecto-gimió al momento que le liberaba el erecto pene

Malfoy hundió las manos en la mata de pelo castaño y retorció con fuerza los mechones entre sus dedos. Sintió aquellos labios deslizarse de arriba abajo sobre su órgano en erección. Era una boca avariciosa, sin moderación, modestia, ni conciencia. No era la Hermione Granger que el conocía.

Ella levantó la cabeza y mirándolo con húmedos ojos le suplicó: -Ámame Malfoy

Él hizo un esfuerzo y la levantó. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso carnal. Ansiosas por recorrer sus cuerpos. Malfoy la besaba sin culpa, extasiado. Exploraba cada centímetro. Mientras Hermione se afanaba desesperadamente por quitarle la camisa, él metió la mano debajo de su falda hasta llegar a las bragas. Chilló de sorpresa y dolor cuando el rubio le introdujo dos dedos en el interior de su cuerpo, pero cabalgó sobre ellos con crudo placer. Ya había conseguido bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos más debajo de las rodillas, y él se los bajó hasta los tobillos y con un veloz movimiento se desembarazó de ellos. Levantó a la muchacha y la sentó a horcadas en su regazo.

Juntos cayeron sobre el helado piso. Él le levantó por completo la falda y hundió su rostro en el delta de su cuerpo mientras ella se quitaba trabajosamente su indumentaria. Malfoy empezó a estrujarle los pechos, chupando, mordiendo y pellizcando los pezones. Hermione se retorció debajo de él, exultante por los acalorados juegos amorosos, le deslizó las uñas por la espalda y se las hincó con suficiente fuerza para que sangrara. Oyó que él la maldecía, que la insultaba con asquerosas palabras, excitándola aún más.

Malfoy le separó por completo los muslos y se introdujo en ella con tanta fuerza que le golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los lavabos. Hermione sintió su cuerpo sudoroso cuando lo rodeó con sus piernas y se unió a sus frenéticas sacudidas. Los cuerpos chocaron una y otra vez.

Notó como el rostro de Malfoy se contorsionaba en una mueca de éxtasis y arqueaba la espalda con todas sus fuerzas para dar la última embestida. La muchacha experimentó un orgasmo simultáneamente.

-Draco, eres maravilloso- suspiró cuando se separaron unos momentos después-

El rostro del muchacho tomó una expresión de desagrado y aprisionando su cuello con la mano le advirtió:

-Nunca, jamás, quiero volver a oír mi nombre saliendo de tus asquerosos labios-la soltó y comenzó a vestirse

Hermione le miraba sorprendida, las mejillas sonrosadas por el intenso calor

-Ahora nunca más podrás ignorarme-susurró satisfecha

-_Alohomora_ – exclamó abriendo la puerta -El muchacho de ojos grises dio media vuelta y observándola de manera lasciva sentenció- eres una caja de sorpresas sangre-sucia

Rebosaba de felicidad, lo había hecho, ahora él le pertenecía. Lo había atrapado y nunca más lo soltaría. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor. Tanta actividad le había dado hambre. Se sentó al lado de su amigo pelirrojo. Harry estaba frente a ella escudriñándola con la mirada, una mirada extraña, de resentimiento. El verde de sus ojos centelleaba, tintineando furiosamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Fijó su atención en la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a Malfoy. No la estaba mirando. Insistió obsesivamente hasta que el muchacho, sintiéndose observado volteó y se encontró con los ojos de ella. Una curva se formó en la comisura de sus labios. La chica sonrió a su vez, ahora observando a los de Ravenclaw. Gaia la miraba con expresión amigable, saludándola con su mano. Hermione hizo lo mismo y murmuró: - _je finirai avec toi _(acabaré contigo)

Salió del comedor junto a sus amigos, dirigiéndose a su sala común. Ron iba adelante, aún sin consuelo por lo de Pigwidgeon, caminaba arrastrando los pies, sin hablar.

Fue el primero en entrar al cuarto, Hermione estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba fuertemente del brazo retrasándola. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry que la miraban furiosos y desquiciados.

-Sé lo que hiciste-le recriminó en un susurro-si vuelves a hacerlo, te mato…

"**CS"**

**OPA, vieron? Yo les dije! Se habrán dado cuenta que no fue muy romántico que digamos, más bien estos se agarran y se matan! Les aviso que no va a ser romántica esta historia…Ojala lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiendolo. Un beso, reviews plz!**

**-Nan-**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**


	5. Deshojándome como una flor

**Hola a todos! Como están? Bueno, aquí me hago presente con el quinto capítulo. Realmente me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo. Primero porque me faltaba inspiración y segundo porque hay tantas cosas que aclarar, tantas actitudes misteriosas de los personajes que no se por dónde ni como empezar! Lo tengo todo en la cabeza, inclusive el final, pero no encuentro bien las palabras…**

**Espero no desilusionarlos con este chapter, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews. Me alegran el día. **

_Capítulo 5: "Deshojándome como una flor"_

"**CS"**

Observaba con anhelo los coloridos pétalos de sus flores favoritas. ¿Anhelo de que? No sabía. Las acercó a la ventana. Disfrutaba al ver como los primeros rayos del sol que inundaban la mañana, hacían cambiar sus colores. Su fuerte aroma se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, embriagándola de felicidad, mareándola de inquietudes. Las depositó cuidadosamente en un jarrón. Volvió a mirar la tarjeta con la primera letra de su nombre. "H", dibujada junto a un corazón rojo sangre. Sabía lo que significaba. Era suyo. Estaba atrapado. Sonreía exultante al cepillar su cabello. Tarareaba una canción al colocarse el uniforme. Daba pequeños suspiros al preparar sus libros. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese día. Volteó de nuevo a ver su inmaculado obsequio y guardó la tarjeta con sus efectos personales. Salió de la habitación preguntándose que era lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo. No pudo notar como una brisa tempestuosa arremetía contra su mesita de noche. Los pétalos caían lentamente dejando la planta con un aspecto de muerte.

No era un buen presagio.

"**CS"**

No podía creer lo que le había dicho. Jamás había visto a Harry actuar de esa manera. Nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos. Pero podía sentir como su mirada la seguía donde quiera que vaya. No confiaba en ella. Y tenía razón. Le había entregado el Mapa del Merodeador llena de vergüenza, arrepentida por no pensar en pedírselo. "Si se lo habría pedido me lo hubiera prestado"-pensó. Ahora todo había pasado. Volvía a la normalidad. Ron le había contado como la había descubierto en su habitación. Al revisar su baúl lo único que tuvo que hacer fue atacar cabos y darse cuenta que ella era la que lo había robado. No le dijo para que lo necesitaba, sólo le pidió disculpas y se marchó, avergonzada. Tampoco le preguntó sobre lo que vio dentro del baúl. No era el momento. Ella confiaba plenamente en él. Era todo una equivocación, sospechas infundadas por su desconfiado cerebro. Sin embargo, tendría que enfrentarse algún día y decirle.

Bajó las escaleras. Era él quien la estaba esperando en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-¿Harry?- titubeó

-Buenos días, Hermione- la saludó-

La chica estudió sus ojos. No encontró ningún rastro de la mirada de anoche. Suspiró.

-¿Me estabas esperando no?

El muchacho asintió

-Necesito que hablemos sobre algo- le dijo- quiero disculparme por la manera en la que actúe la noche anterior. Tienes que entender que me llevé un gran susto al comprobar que el mapa no estaba en su lugar. Eres la última persona en la que no confiaría, pero Ron me contó que…

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió ella- no tienes que decirme nada. Sé que hice mal.

-Por lo menos dime para qué lo tomaste- preguntó

Hermione no sabía que contestar. No podía decirle la verdad. Significaría el fin de la amistad entre ellos. Y ella adoraba a Harry.

-No quería tropezar con ningún profesor y se me ocurrió que el mapa me sería de gran ayuda-mintió-

Harry asintió levemente y la abrazó, comprendiendo.

Hermione agradecía infinitamente tener un amigo como él. Sin embargo no podía sacar de su mente lo que había visto en ese baúl. Sabía que el tener un cuchillo no era la gran cosa, y la foto que vio no era para nada alarmante. Aún así una voz en su cabeza le decía lo contrario. Entró en el comedor para buscar a Ron. No pudo ver como los ojos verdes de su amigo se empañaban con odio.

Encontró al pelirrojo sentado en el lugar de siempre, devorando su desayuno. Lo saludó jovialmente. Decidió que no era apropiado recriminarle lo que había hecho. Ella en su lugar hubiera actuado de la misma forma, contándoselo a Harry. Se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de Pigwidgeon?-le preguntó conmovida

-¿Cómo crees?-la miró de soslayo-Mal

-Ya encontrarás otra lechuza mejor, además tienes a Erroll

-Nadie podrá reemplazar a Pig Mione, lo sabes

-Si lo sé- contestó ésta- pero trata de no estar tan triste todo el tiempo

La muchacha no sabía que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor. Intentó llevar una conversación amena casi todo el desayuno, pero Harry no la estaba ayudando. Se encontraba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, prestando mínima atención a lo que decían. Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle que era lo que pensaba.

-Ron-comenzó-quiero hablar contigo, ¿después de clases te parece bien?

-Si, como quieras, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?

-Te diré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento, Harry levantó la cabeza, mirándola

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con él?

-Es algo entre Ron y yo Harry, tendrás que enterarte después

-¿Enterarme después?-tenía una expresión de indignación en su rostro- ¿acaso no somos todos amigos?

-Por supuesto que lo somos-dijo la chica-pero todo a su debido tiempo

-¿No puedes decirme ahora?-preguntó Ron

-No-contestó simplemente-no puedo

En ese instante Draco Malfoy hizo su aparición en el Comedor. Hermione quedó perpleja y horrorizada. Iba del brazo con Gaia. La comida que estaba en su boca le comenzó a saber a cartón. Sentía náuseas de solo mirarlo. Era imposible. Todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse con ella? Una mestiza…Luego recordó. Gaia era mestiza, ella una impura. Su día estaba arruinado. Salió del comedor sintiéndose enferma, tenía ganas de gritar, ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo supo desde el primer momento. Él jamás se quedaría con ella. ¿Es que sólo era una pequeña mancha en su historia, una chica más a la que había seducido? "Pero tú te lo buscaste, tú fuiste la que lo sedujiste, esto es solo tú culpa, no la de él" Se paró en seco y comprendió.

No tenía más remedio que vengarse. La había traicionado. Había osado meterse con ella. Meterse con Malfoy. Él le pertenecía, y si ella aún no lo sabía, ya se daría cuenta. Ella se encargaría de hacérselo saber. "Por ahora-pensó- deja las cosas como están, únete a tu enemigo, ya encontraras la forma de desquitarte".

Horas después al final de la clase de Herbología la Profesora Sprout felicitó a Hermione por estar tan atenta. Si hubiera sabido porque la muchacha prestaba semejante atención la hubiera expulsado inmediatamente.

"**CS"**

Ron la miraba, intrigado. Estaba nervioso puesto que se frotaba enérgicamente las manos, sudorosas.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó Hermione

-¿Harry?-un atisbo de decepción nubló su vista-¿para que quieres saberlo, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, no con él

-Es verdad, lo siento, sólo preguntaba

-¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

La chica repasaba mentalmente las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación

-Eres mi mejor amigo-comenzó a decir, nerviosa- ¿la revista, Corazón de Bruja, era por mí verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sé lo que sientes por mí, corrígeme si no es cierto, pero, ¿acaso no me ves como solo tu amiga?

Ron se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Hermione supo interpretarlo y siguió explicando su teoría

-Necesitabas un consejo y no tenías a quien pedírselo, por eso recurriste a la revista. Ron…¿estás enamorado de mí?

El pelirrojo dio un respingo, no sabía que decirle

-Yo…no lo sé…supongo que…sí-concluyó- ¿sientes lo mismo?

Hermione suspiró, abatida, sentía que el corazón se le oprimía. Muy dentro suyo albergaba la esperanza que solo hayan sido sospechas. Pero no lo eran.

-Lo siento, pero, yo no te veo de la misma forma. Te quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo, y sé que me odiarás al decirte esto, pero no tengo opción. Siempre serás una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, me siento fatal por lo que te dije, pero tienes que comprender…

-No te preocupes-la interrumpió- lo entiendo

Los ojos de ambos comenzaron a llenarse de amenazadoras lágrimas que Ron se enjugó con la manga de su camisa.

-Yo sabía que me dirías esto, iba a decírtelo antes, pero como me evitabas tanto me convencí que me rechazarías-intentó sonreír-

-No te estoy rechazando, ahora que lo tenemos aclarado, seguiremos como siempre, siendo amigos, los mejores amigos

-No me basta ser tu amigo, ¿no lo entiendes?-explotó-

Hermione se percató que estaba destrozado, lo había herido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Yo…no se que decirte Ron, es algo que no siento, no puedo fingir estar enamorada de ti, simplemente no puedo

-¿Es que estás enamorado de otro?

Dudó un instante. Su mente le recordó el nombre de Malfoy.

-No, no lo estoy

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Podríamos ser muy felices juntos y lo sabes

La chica negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento –murmuró-

-¿Es por Harry? ¿Te gusta Harry?

-Por supuesto que no me gusta Harry, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

-El me lo advirtió-ahora no se preocupaba en enjugarse las lágrimas-me dijo que me olvidara de ti, que me ibas a romper el corazón

-Oh Ron-susurró- perdóname, pero no quiero mentirte…

Se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero fue en vano, el se despojó de sus brazos furiosamente

-Déjame solo-le gritó-no quiero verte, ni escucharte, no necesito tu lástima

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, perpleja. Comprendía que haya lastimado sus sentimientos, pero tal comportamiento era absurdo.

-No me odies-dijo intentando resarcirse-yo te quiero

-Lo sé, pero no de la manera en la que yo necesito que me quieras-se metió las manos en los bolsillos y con una voz glacial preguntó- ¿no tienes que ir a la biblioteca?

Reconocía el tono de la pregunta, no quería que ella esté ahí, estaba dolido.

-Si-farfulló-será mejor que me vaya- y dio media vuelta sin mirarlo.

Tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar, se sentía una basura. Pero no había otra forma. Tarde o temprano se lo tenía que decir. Nunca había un momento propicio para hacerlo. Se preguntó como sería su relación de ahora en adelante. Le costaría trabajo adaptarse a la situación, pero lo superarían. Ellos siempre superaban los problemas. Por más difíciles que fueran. Se enjugó nuevamente sus lágrimas, compungida. No entendía porque Harry le habría dicho tal cosa, era imposible, además él no sabía si ella estaba enamorada de Ron o no. ¿O sí? Más tarde le preguntaría y aclararían las cosas. En ese momento Harry parecía no estar en ningún lado cerca. Que extraño. Para peor de su suerte, pudo ver como Gaia y Malfoy se acercaban riendo hacia donde estaba ella. Trató de escabullirse, pero aparentemente no lo hizo con la rapidez suficiente. La muchacha de ojos ámbar la saludaba con la mano, exultante. Hermione no tuvo más opción que quedarse donde estaba.

-Hermione, hola, que bueno encontrarte

-Hola-saludó tímidamente, haciendo caso omiso de Malfoy- ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfecto-dijo la chica mirando a su compañero-estaba por aquí con Draco,¿se conocen verdad?

-Si, nos conocemos-dijo el muchacho en cuestión-

Ninguna mención con respecto a su sangre

-¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja, ¿estuviste llorando?

La mirada del rubio se posó en ella

-No, creo que es una alergia, debe ser por el polvo de la biblioteca

-Deberías ir a la enfermería

-Sí, estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando te vi y decidí saludarte

-Eres un amor de persona ¿no crees Draco?

El chico se limitó a asentir levemente

-Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte con eso-continuó Gaia-está en mi habitación, espérame aquí que enseguida vuelvo- y salió corriendo

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para replicar, ahora estaba sola con Malfoy

-¿Qué te pasa sangre-sucia? ¿Lloras porque reprobaste una clase?

-Que te importa porque lloro imbécil, además-corrigió-no estaba llorando

-Si, claro que no-comentó irónico-

-¿Desde cuando te llama Draco?

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo que quien? ¡Gaia!

-¿Te molesta?

-Es una mestiza, ¿no crees que se vería mal que tú andes con ella?

-¿Y tú crees que me vería mejor con una sangre-sucia como tú?

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en lastimarme? Te acostaste conmigo Malfoy, algo por mi debes sentir

-Si, asco, solo eso. No necesito querer a alguien para acostarme con ella. Aunque tengo que reconocer que eres genial con la lengua-dijo sonriendo, pícaro-

Hermione no sabía si agradecerle o insultarlo.

-Entonces que soy, ¿una mancha en tu historial?

-Menos que eso, lo nuestro nunca pasó y no pasará jamás, así que te recomiendo que vayas haciéndote la idea

-¿Crees que soy una tonta, ¿que me quedaré de brazos cruzados? No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya

- No me molestes más, Granger, a partir de ahora no existo para ti, salvo en sueños

Estaba a punto de mencionarle lo de las flores, pero no lo hizo, era un jueguito que ella quería jugar. Se hacía el difícil.

-¿Qué tiene Gaia que yo no tenga?

-Vaya, que haces preguntas estúpidas. Para empezar no es una sangre-sucia como tú, ni tampoco anda con amigos tan insignificantes e igual de idiotas como tú haces. Viene de una familia poderosa, como los Malfoy y-agregó- es mucho más excitante en la cama

-Le contaré lo que pasó entre nosotros

-Como quieras, no me importa, ¿no entendiste lo que te dije? Nada paso entre nosotros. Igualmente nadie te creería. ¿Draco Malfoy con la come libros de Granger? Es absurdo.

Comenzó a reírse acaloradamente, burlándose de ella. A Hermione no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Se iba a deshacer de ella como si fuera un trapo viejo? No. No lo iba a permitir. Inconscientemente concentró toda su fuerza en su puño y le propinó un puñetazo al Slytherin, justo en el medio de la boca. Un hilito de líquido rojo comenzó a brotar. Malfoy la miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Fugazmente la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lugar oscuro y apartado, donde nadie podría verlos. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Podía sentir su aliento. El pulso le latía cada vez más fuerte. Con sus dientes el muchacho atrapó su labio inferior y comenzó a juguetear con él. Sin esperar demasiado, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, haciéndola sentir una excitación extrema. Hermione besó sus labios con ahínco y ferocidad disfrutando del momento. Pudo sentir como la sangre que brotaba de los labios de Malfoy se metía en su boca. La saboreó, cerrando los ojos.

Malfoy la apartó de un tirón, privándola de sus besos. La observó largamente y sonrió. De su túnica extrajo una pluma, levantó la mano de Hermione y le marcó una pequeña incisión. Vio como la sangre empezaba a salir.

-Ahora prueba la tuya y notarás la diferencia- dijo malicioso y se marchó-

Oyó a Gaia aproximándose. Traía consigo un frasco que contenía algo que parecía ser una poción.

-Toma- se lo acercó a la castaña- tienes que beber de esto y se te irá lo que tienes en los ojos, mi padre me la dio

-G..gracias-murmuró, aún consternada-

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano, ¿Dónde esta Draco?

-Se fue-dijo simplemente-yo también debo irme

-De acuerdo, pero nos veremos más tarde ¿te parece?

No le contestó, estaba muy ocupada chupando la sangre que emanaba de su mano, tratando de encontrar la diferencia.

"**CS"**

Subió a los dormitorios. Envolviéndose la cabeza con una toalla se dirigió hasta el baño. Dudó un instante, luego comenzó a desvestirse. Se dio una ducha, enjabonando lentamente su cuerpo, sintiendo que el agua tibia le corría entre los pechos y muslos como cálidos dedos húmedos.

Trataba de no pensar en Malfoy, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se imaginó que la rodeaban sus brazos, su cuerpo contra el de ella. ¿Había caído en su propio juego? Ya no lo sabía. Sentía desfallecer cada vez que el entraba o salía de una habitación. Su deseo se había convertido en una necesidad ardiente que la consumía por entero. Era como si lo hubiera esperado todos esos años, sin percatarse de ello, y la necesidad se hubiera tornado en avidez. Salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla entibiada, se puso el pijama, se dejó el pelo suelto y se metió en la cama. Allí se quedó, aguardando, y advirtió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, sentía los párpados pesados, la vista se le nublaba. Distinguió a lo lejos una presencia en el cuarto. Levantó la vista. Un muchacho estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación. No podía ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Draco?-murmuró entre sueños y se quedó profundamente dormida.

En el umbral de la puerta un muchacho de ojos azules la observaba celosamente.

"**CS"**

**Fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que muchos quedaron con la duda de lo de Harry, el baúl y todo eso, pero lo iré descubriendo de a poco, no puedo poner todas las respuestas en un solo capítulo jajaja.**

**Por favor posteen reviews y cuéntenme que opinan. Un beso para todos y gracias por leerme!**

**-Nan-**

**P.S: alguien sabe como se llama la canción que se escucha de fondo en el trailer 2 del Cáliz de Fuego? Quiero ese tema! **


	6. Telaraña de Sueños

**¡Buenas! Como están? Yo, escribiendo como loca, tratando de terminar este fic de una vez porque la semana que viene empiezo con los exámenes de la universidad y no voy a tener mucho tiempo. Me encantó que les haya gustado la escena del beso y la sangre del capítulo anterior, la verdad que cuando la estaba escribiendo se me ponía la piel de gallina al imaginarlo (como nos gustaría que nos pase lo que le pasa a Hermione no?) Aquí estoy con el sexto capítulo, no se cuantos chapters faltan para el final, aunque ya se como va a terminar, puede que se me ocurran más cosas y las agregue…**

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy alentadores, y con respecto a la actitud de Hermione quiero expresar una cosa: ella todavía no está muy convencida que está enamorada de Draco, juega con él, le hace creer que es el mejor hombre sobre la tierra (admitamos que lo es jeje), es por eso que casi nunca se defiende ni lo insulta…aunque vieron en el cap anterior lo que pasa si le pega jajajaja!**

**Dejo de hablar porque ya me estoy volviendo molesta…espero que les guste**

_**Capítulo 6: "Telaraña de Sueños"**_

"CS"

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, inmiscuyéndose entre sus párpados.

Era el Baile de Navidad. Llevaba un vestido rojo furioso de chiffon que acentuaba sus naturales curvas. Bajó de la escalera de elegante manera, reluciente. Los muchachos la miraban boquiabiertos, mientras que las chicas lo hacían con envidia al notar de quien iba del brazo. Draco Malfoy sonreía abrumado. Su túnica haciendo juego dejaba ver el porte galante del que tanto se enorgullecía. No podía explicar la felicidad que sentía al ser su pareja. Los alumnos se hacían a un lado a medida que ellos pasaban, como si fueran el rey y la reina. Hacían una pareja perfecta y a pesar que a muchos les costó al principio aceptarlo, tenían que reconocer que era cierto. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran el uno para el otro. Bailaron la primera pieza de la noche, sorprendiendo a todos con sus gráciles movimientos. La parte baja de su vestido se extendía con cada compás, dándole un aspecto glamoroso. El Slytherin sonreía constantemente, satisfecho y jovial. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, uno al lado del otro, devorándose con los ojos. Ansiosos por amarse. Draco le rozó la mejilla. Ella se estremeció con el contacto.

-Quiero besarte-le dijo con la voz más romántica-ahora

-Pero Draco¿estas seguro¿Qué pensarán los demás?

-No me importan los demás, solo me importas tú, eres todo para mí

La muchacha no podía expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Maravillosas sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior. Se sonrojó.

-Entonces, bésame-murmuró-

Él lo hizo. La besó de la más delicada y tierna forma que ella hubiera sentido jamás. Siguió con los ojos cerrados un momento más, respirando su varonil aroma. Quería que ese instante durara para siempre.

-Gracias-dijo con voz ronca-

Se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a la pista. No podían dejar de mirarse ni dejar de sacarse las manos de encima.

Bailaron otra pieza, deleitando a la multitud que los aplaudía generosamente.

La música sonaba para ellos, los transportaba al lugar más recóndito del universo, donde solo ellos existían. Dónde podían amarse sin preocuparse por nada, sin prejuicios ni sospechas.

Sentía que volaba en la más alta nube, protegida por el abrazo de su enamorado. El mundo estaba a sus pies, dichoso, entero de satisfacción por ellos. Por su flamante amor que ahora estaba descubierto.

-Te amo- le confesó Malfoy susurrándole al oído-

Ron y Harry también estaban allí. Llenos de júbilo por ella. Se acercaron a la pareja vestidos con sus túnicas de gala. El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar. Le hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?

Le echó una mirada a Malfoy y éste asintió aprobatoriamente. Aceptó, encantada.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía como Harry se sentaba junto a Draco. Estaban charlando animadamente. No podía creerlo. Era todo tan perfecto.

-Demasiado perfecto-le dijo Ron sonriendo-

De repente todo se sumió en la más plena oscuridad. Sólo quedaban ellos cuatro en el salón. Hermione se sobresaltó, confusa.

-Me dijiste que no estabas enamorada de nadie- le recriminó su amigo, haciéndole una seña a Harry-

El muchacho de ojos verdes se paró y apuntando al rubio con su varita exclamó:

-_Avada Kedravra_

Hermione ahogó un grito. Draco yacía inerte en el suelo, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-Yo también te amo- sollozó la muchacha de ojos castaños corriendo hacia él- Harry comenzó a reír desaforadamente. Ron también reía. ¿Por qué la miraban de esa forma¿Qué habían hecho? Pero no pudo responder sus preguntas. Un rayo verde la alcanzó y lo único que pudo ver fueron los pétalos que caían sobre ella desde su mesita de noche.

Sentía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Había despertado sobresaltada, con el corazón latiéndole abruptamente. Se incorporó sobre la cama, respirando con lentitud para calmarse. No entendía porque estaba así. Solo era un sueño. Apoyó su mano en la mesita de noche y sintió que sus dedos tocaban algo parecido a un pergamino. Era una tarjeta. Tenía el mismo dibujo que la anterior. Una H junto a un corazón rojo sangre. Al lado estaba el jarrón con las flores, pero ella no las había puesto allí, éstas eran nuevas. Los pétalos iban cayendo sobre ella. Los apartó y se preguntó si sería el agua lo que las hacía morirse. Anotó mentalmente que tendría que buscar información sobre eso. Las observó un largo rato. Sonrió para sí al recordar el beso de Malfoy al mismo tiempo que repasaba el plan que tenía para deshacerse de Gaia. Ella la estorbaba, por más que estaba segura que Draco la quería a ella y no a la Ravenclaw, no podía evitar pensar que todo sería más fácil sin la francesa en el medio. Si. Seguiría con su plan. Experimentó una gran dicha al acomodar las flores en su lugar. Dudaba de cómo él había logrado meterse en su habitación y dejarlas allí. Pero no le preocupaba demasiado. Lo había hecho y eso era lo importante. Sin embargo…sin embargo no pudo dejar de preguntarse porque tenía esa sensación de inquietud dentro de ella.

El tema del sueño, era otra cosa. Eso sí le preocupaba. ¿Es que en realidad estaba enamorada del hurón y no lo aceptaba¿Por qué tenía que fantasear semejante cosa?

Se dio cuenta que imaginar eso le había resultado excitante, que no quería despertar. Sin proponérselo había caído en su propio juego.

"**CS"**

Estaba convencida que Ron no le hablaría. Tenía razón. Bajó al comedor para desayunar y lo que encontró fue un silencio reinante. Ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Entretanto Harry se comportaba de maravillas. Sonreía todo el tiempo, conversaba, o por lo menos lo intentaba, con Ron sobre Quidditch, sobre la clase de Herbología, sobre lo estúpida que se veía Pansy Parkinson con su nuevo peinado. Hermione volteó para mirarla, era cierto, el peinado era desastroso. Sintió pena por ella. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada de Draco desde siempre. Y ahora él salía con Gaia. Sintió que tenían una conexión, odiaban a la misma persona. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día se sentiría identificada con una muchacha como Pansy. Al observar su rostro se hacía evidente la expresión de dolor que sentía. Malfoy ni siquiera se percataba de eso. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado. La miraba a ella. Sus ojos echaban fuego. Hermione apartó la vista rápidamente, temerosa de ser descubierta. Volvió a prestar atención a lo que acontecía en su mesa. Ron seguía callado, como en todo el desayuno, jugando con su comida, echando de a ratos ruidosos suspiros.

Llego la hora de ir a clase. Sus amigos fueron los primeros que se levantaron de la mesa. Los imitó, siguiéndoles el paso cuando Harry se dio vuelta y le dijo:

-Creo que mejor caminas con otros, Ron y yo iremos solos

Inaudito. Esa era la palabra de lo que hacían. Indignada. Así era como se sentía en ese momento.

Le parecía que volvía a Primer Año, cuando Ron ni Harry, ni nadie se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra. Se sintió sola.

Más tarde se reunió con Gaia. No entendía como al conocerla le había parecido la muchacha más amable del mundo y, ahora, la despreciaba de tal modo.

Estaban sentadas junto al lago, poniéndose al día con los deberes del colegio.

-¿No vas a decirme tu opinión?

Hermione dejó de escribir en el pergamino la tarea de la clase de Historia de la Magia y prestó atención a lo que chica a su lado le decía

-¿Con respecto a que?

-¡A Malfoy, yo sé que ustedes dos, bueno, no son muy amigos que digamos, pero ¿crees que estoy haciendo mal al salir con él?

Se llevó la pluma a la boca, fingiendo que reflexionaba sobre el asunto

-Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella- dijo al fin-

-Eso no es una opinión, eres mi amiga, necesito tus consejos. Draco es tan hermoso, tan romántico, sin embargo- su vista se nubló- a veces pienso que la única razón por la que está conmigo es mi dinero, por provenir de una familia bastante poderosa

Hermione levantó las cejas, percibiendo la oportunidad que se le ofrecía de destruir esa relación

-Malfoy es un engreído, un imbécil y un interesado, quizás sería mejor que lo dejes y te dediques a explorar otros prospectos, como mi amigo Harry, por ejemplo, muchas dicen que es un buen partido

-¿Harry?-Gaia comenzó a reír- es lindo pero no es mi tipo; además estoy diciendo estupideces, la familia Malfoy es de por sí muy reconocida, no creo que él necesite estar conmigo por eso, debo hacerme la idea que me quiere de veras

La muchacha de cabellos castaños sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el corazón

-Después no me digas que no te lo advertí- aseveró-

-¡Eres tan buena, hace tan poco que nos conocemos y aún así me proteges de cualquier peligro-la abrazó a la fuerza- te quiero mucho Hermione- anotó algo en uno de sus pergaminos y se lo alcanzó- ¿te gusta?

Hermione leyó lo que decía y no sabía si vomitar o reírse a carcajadas. "Gaia Malfoy Grosjean". Que ingenua que era.

-Que linda letra tienes, es infantil- respondió evadiendo lo que verdaderamente quería manifestar-

-Gracias¿ahora que estás haciendo¿los deberes de la Profesora McGonagall?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Herbología

-Te ayudo entonces, la verdad es que soy muy buena en esta materia- dijo jovial-

-No lo dudo, es vital que me ayudes con esta tarea Gaia, te lo aseguro- miró de reojo a su "amiga" y sonrió para sus adentros-

"CS"

Estaba sentado, solo, en la oscuridad, con la vista perdida en el crepitar del fuego que flameaba en la chimenea. No había nadie con él. Ni una persona que compartiera sus pensamientos. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios. Era tarde.

Hermione lo observaba calladamente desde el otro lado de la sala, sin que él se percatara de su presencia. Terminaba su ronda y éste era el último lugar que le restaba revisar, y el último lugar donde pensaría encontrarlo. Se acercó tímidamente y le rozó el hombro con la punta de sus dedos. Él volteó su cara, despojado repentinamente de sus pensamientos y la miró largo rato

-Hola- farfulló con una vez casi imperceptible-

-No deberías estar aquí-se acomodó a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí-respondió éste con sus ojos en trance-estoy bien

-Me alegro- y con un tono frío le dijo-porque tengo que discutir algo contigo

-Te escucho-murmuró sin darle mayor importancia-

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para andar diciendo esas cosas sobre mí?

-No se de que me hablas

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, no vas a desentenderte de esto-le hizo una mueca de disgusto-¿lo entiendes?

-¿Te refieres a Ron?

-Si, Ron, tu amigo, mi amigo. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que yo le rompería el corazón, que clase de amigo eres?

-¿Lo hiciste o no?

-¿Qué?

-Romperle el corazón…

De pronto se sintió cansada, le faltaba el aire. Se arrepintió de haber sacado a relucir la conversación. Se estaba metiendo en un terreno en el que debería dar explicaciones, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era exactamente eso.

-No fue mi intención-dijo finalmente con la cabeza gacha-

-Lo sé. Hace tiempo que ya sé que no sientes nada por Ron más que amistad, sólo quise prepararlo un poco- se llevó una mano a su cabeza, dubitativo- ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

-No. Hay otras cosas que tengo que preguntarte…¡no hay justificación para hacer lo que hiciste!- estalló, retomando la conversación- ahora ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, y tienes que reconocer que tú tampoco te portaste muy bien esta mañana-hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento- me dejaste sola en todas las clases, comprendo que Ron necesite de tu compañía pero para tu información, yo necesito de ti también¿crees que me fue fácil rechazarlo¿Qué me divertí haciéndolo?

-Lo siento-fue la única palabra que logró articular-

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por las comisuras de sus ojos castaños, abatida por la posición injusta en la que se encontraba. Harry terminó por percatarse de esto y corrió a consolarla entre sus brazos. La muchacha sollozaba, bufando oraciones inentendibles, desahogándose sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Se deshizo de su abrazo y le miró a la cara. Sus rostros estaban a unos escasos centímetros.

-Harry-titubeó-lamento tener que preguntarte sobre esto pero…¿Qué escondes dentro de ese baúl? No es que sea desconfiada, pero cuando…

-Shhh- la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice entre los labios de la chica- no te preocupes por eso, todo a su debido tiempo

-¿Al debido tiempo de que? Los ojos de Harry miraban más allá de su cuerpo, la traspasaban, como si fuera transparente; fijados en, quizás, algún punto perdido de la sala común.

-Eres demasiado, ellos no te merecen-comenzó a acariciarle tímidamente el cabello, se acercó un poco más y aspiró su aroma con vehemencia, prolongando el silencio que los rodeaba de repente-

"¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?"

-Harry¿Qué haces?

No la escuchaba, estudiaba con su mirada el rostro conmocionado de la muchacha que tenía delante de él, como hipnotizado. Sin más preámbulos le propinó un largo beso en la curva de su cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos, presa de un instinto, hambrienta de afecto, de caricias que la consolasen. Se arrimó a él fundiéndose en un interminable abrazo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. En un instante la imagen de lo que sucedía le cayó como un baldazo de agua congelada. Se apartó, horrorizada, confusa y extremadamente asqueada.

-Aléjate de mí, nunca vuelvas a hacer, ni siquiera intentar lo que acaba de pasar

-No tengas miedo- le dijo en un susurro-nadie tiene que enterarse

-¿miedo¿enterarse?- daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, alejándose- no tengo miedo

Pero sí que lo tenía, estaba aterrorizada.

Echó a correr a su dormitorio, sin mirar atrás, feliz de haber podido escapar y a la vez recriminándose no haber podido averiguar nada sobre el baúl. Caminaba de memoria, sin mirar realmente adonde se dirigía. Antes de llegar a su destino chocó con algo que le impedía el paso y cayó de bruces dándose un golpe contra el suelo. Una mano pálida, de aspecto refinado, se extendió para ayudarla; al levantarse se encontró con el rostro de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué estaba haciendo a esa hora en la torre de Gryffindor? Recordó.

-La próxima vez, fíjate por donde vas sangre-sucia

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia y escrutándolo con la mirada dijo:

-Gracias por las flores

-¿Flores¿de que estás hablando¿acaso estás demente?

-Loca-y agregó con un guiño- por ti

-Muérete Granger

-En tus brazos querido

-¿Estás burlándote de mi, no es cierto?

-Puede ser-contestó ésta suspicazmente- pero no me quedaré lo suficiente para que lo averigües- y se marchó dejándolo solo-

Cerró la puerta tras sí, apoyó su espalda en ella y exhalando un contenido suspiro masculló:

-Perfecto

Se desvistió lentamente y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla. Las flores estaban allí, en su mesita de noche, pero sus colores no resplandecían, casi no tenía pétalos. Eran las mismas flores marchitas de la mañana.

"CS"

**Ejem, bueno, este fue el sexto, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, espero que les guste, les prometo que en el próximo va a haber un poco mas de escenas excitantes de Draco, puesto que no tuvo tanto protagonismo en este. Un beso y por favor dejen REVIEWS!**


	7. La última pieza

**Hola! Como están tanto tiempo? Bueno, tampoco fue tanto…por suerte me pude hacer un tiempito para escribir, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, la facultad no me da respiro! Vuelvo con el cap 7, espero que les guste…por favor déjenme reviews que hace tanto que no leo uno que los empiezo a extrañar. Un beso!**

**Capítulo 7: "La última pieza"**

"**CS"**

Su rostro se tornaba difuso a medida que seguía hablando. En realidad fingía que la escuchaba porque su cabeza pensaba en otras cosas. No cesaba de asentir, riendo ocasionalmente, murmurando leves sí de cortesía. Supuso por su expresión de preocupación que estaría discutiendo (con ella misma), algún problema con respecto a alguna tarea, o quizás, se refería a lo poco amables que eran sus compañeras de curso. No sabía ni le importaba saberlo, estaba convencida que sí solo se limitaba a hacer un comentario simple de vez en cuando la muchacha no se percataría de su comportamiento. No fue hasta que mencionó su nombre que levantó repentinamente la cabeza y prestó atención. Se maldijo en su interior por haber sido tan obvia, pero le resultaba casi imposible contenerse. Arqueó las cejas, visiblemente intrigada y, por primera vez, notó cuan bonita era. Sus manos se movían con una agilidad refinada, al compás de sus palabras. Sus gestos eran un poco torpes, aunque distinguidos. Parecía como si dos personas, una niña y una mujer coexistieran en el mismo cuerpo. Atractiva para los hombres, sugestiva y sensual como la mejor mujer, y a la vez, confidente, compañera, divertida e inocente como una pequeña niña. No podía evitar compararse, y siempre terminar perdiendo. Por eso tampoco podía evitar sentir una gran envidia puesto que la dulce chica tenía todo lo que ella deseaba. Y de veras lo quería, por más que tratara de auto-convencerse de lo contrario, no podía negarlo. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría cuando lo veía acercarse, esperaba con impaciencia por sus ávidos besos, cada vez que lo abrazaba, a uno le sugería que no se habían visto en siglos, por más que solo hayan sido un par de horas.

Sin embargo…Hermione Granger no es de las que se rinden con facilidad. Instantáneamente dibujó en su mente una coraza que la protegía contra las azucaradas maneras de su amiga. La castaña no sólo lo quería, sino que lo amaba y lo necesitaba. Y ella se había vuelto, lamentablemente, un obstáculo en sus planes. "¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarle lo que siento que deshacerme de lo único que nos separa?"-pensó. "Todo vale cuando se trata de amor"

-Creo que será esa noche- mencionó la muchacha de Ravenclaw- creo que moriré de ansiedad- sus ojos de volvieron soñadores- siempre quise que fuera así

Hermione no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo. La escudriñó con la mirada, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó inquieta- ¿me estas diciendo que tú nunca…?

-No, por supuesto que yo jamás lo he hecho- negó con la cabeza- preferí esperar por el momento adecuado- esbozó una gran sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura- y éste es. Ya lo hemos hablado y Draco esta completamente de acuerdo, él también piensa que debe ser algo especial, ya que el también ha estado aguardando.

La castaña no pudo reprimir una estridente carcajada. Gaia la miró sorprendida

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que Malfoy te dijo que era virgen? ¿Y lo creíste? Lamento desilusionarte querida- exclamó con ironía-pero de todas las cosas que es Malfoy, el no ser virgen es una de ellas, ¿es que no escuchas hablar y comentar a las chicas en los baños?

-Ya sé lo que todas ésas andan diciendo- dijo remarcando **_ésas_**- pero Draco ya me explicó todo. Son sólo habladurías, yo sé que muchas chicas mueren por estar con él, pero son invisibles ante sus hermosos ojos grises-hizo una pausa- además me contó que no tuvo más remedio que mentir, ¿no crees que quedaría mal que siendo un chico tan popular fuera virgen? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Yo creo que es una estupidez, pero entiendo que es mucha presión para él

Por un momento Hermione estuvo más que tentada en contarle lo "inexperto" que Malfoy era en la cama, pero prefirió que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma, además, jamás se acostaría con él. Para el tiempo que haya terminado el baile, ella ya se habría encargado de impedirlo.

-¿Y como irás vestida?-inquirió finalmente-

-Aún no lo sé-respondió Hermione cansinamente- ni siquiera estoy segura de asistir a ese estúpido baile

-No es un estúpido baile, cuando estudiaba en Beauxbatons las muchachas más grandes no paraban de comentar como habían disfrutado de este baile en Hogwarts. Recuerdo que deseaba con toda mi alma asistir a uno de ellos, recreaba una y otra vez las imágenes en mi cabeza. Soñaba que bajaba por las grandes escaleras, vestida de la manera más elegante que podía haber, del brazo del muchacho mas guapo de todo el colegio, y todos se volteaban para admirarnos…supongo que algunos sueños de vuelven realidad ¿no crees?

-Como digas- contestó lacónica imaginando a su vez la misma historia de Gaia pero siendo ella la protagonista- ¿sabes que color de vestido usarás?

-Hace tiempo que lo sé. Verde y plateado-impugnó orgullosa- en honor a mi Draco -"Pero que idiota es", se dijo Hermione- ¿es porque no tienes pareja que no quieres ir al baile?

-¿Quién dijo que no tengo pareja?- respondió ofendida- No la tenía, pero no quería admitir ante Gaia que era una perdedora.

-No interesa como lo sé, pero creo que no deberías darte por vencida, estoy segura que hay muchos chicos que quieren invitarte, solo que no son lo suficientemente atrevidos para hacerlo, ¿Por qué mejor no buscas tú una pareja? ¿Qué tal Ron ó Harry?

-¿Qué tal Snape o Hagrid?- le dijo con burla- no puedo ir al baile con ellos, son mis amigos-omitió la parte de "uno no me habla y el otro está demente"-

-No tienes porque burlarte de mi, era solo una sugerencia-replicó herida- creo que Finnigan aún no tiene pareja, ¿Por qué no pruebas con él, no es un mal partido, muchas chicas deben estar deseosas de ir con él

Hermione no quería ir con nadie más que con Malfoy, pero sabía que estaba pidiendo algo totalmente inaudito, por eso no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar la sugerencia de la francesa.

-De acuerdo-masculló-veré si Seamus quiere ir conmigo al baile, pero no prometo nada

Gaia se levantó de un salto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y corrió a abrazar a Hermione, expresando una gran alegría por ella.

-Esto es genial- dijo con entusiasmo- nos divertiremos mucho, seremos las más lindas de todo el salón, te lo aseguro- Hermione suspiró y correspondió a su abrazo, después de todo, iba a ser el último que su amiga recibiría en mucho tiempo-

"**CS"**

Sentada junto al lago, poco le importaba el frío que sentía. El triste paisaje se cernía sobre ella, anunciando un invierno que prometía ser implacable. El lago se extendía a sus pies inmerso en una calma mortífera e inquietante. De a ratos, una suave brisa hacía bambolear los árboles, despojándolos de sus hojas con rapidez y sin compasión, provocando una lluvia de colores apagados. Las flores, que tiempo antes se exhibían voluptuosas y llenas de vida aguardaban pacientemente un rayo de sol que las despertara. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que la vista no era hermosa. Un gélido paraíso natural, pronto a ser cubierto por blancos copos de nieve.

Una ventisca se arremolinó en sus castaños cabellos, murmurando dulces melodías que solo ella podía escuchar. Su mente trabajaba incesante, rememorando lo sucedido una y otra vez. La muchacha fruncía el ceño, intentando descifrar las dudas que la acosaban. ¿Había sido realmente un juego, o solo era una excusa para acercarse a él? Y si era así, ¿Por qué entonces no se lo había dicho a nadie? Si de veras era algo desinteresado, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo y al mismo tiempo, se le inflaba el corazón al escuchar el sonido de su voz? Meditó un momento. La confusión llenaba cada parte de su cerebro. Adentraba su mano cada vez más en las heladas aguas del lago, castigándose por los pensamientos que la atormentaban, culpándose por la actitud de Ron, compadeciéndose por haber sido tan débil, tan estúpida. Tembló al sentir como un escalofrío recorría, lacerante, su espalda. No estaba segura si era por el frío o porque súbitamente su mente recordó los ojos verdes de Harry.

El crujir de unas hojas a su espalda la hizo apartarse de sus pensamientos. Temerosa, no sabiendo quien era, apretó su túnica contra su cuerpo.

-Es curioso como las flores se marchitan en esta época del año…-comenzó a decir con una dulce y consoladora voz que la chica reconoció al instante-aunque supongo que todos nos marchitamos un poco en invierno- aspiró una gran bocanada de aire- en mi opinión, es mi estación favorita. ¿Qué haces aquí en este frío completamente sola?

-Nada, solo…pienso…-musitó la muchacha- ¿Qué hace usted aquí Profesor Dumbledore?

-Vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco- le hizo un guiño-con esto de los preparativos para el baile dentro del castillo parece un infierno-Hermione dejó traslucir una sonrisa- ¿y que es lo que te atormenta tanto que necesitas estar en este lugar para pensar?

-Nada importante-mintió-solo pensaba en los exámenes, y en lo que me pondré para el baile…-en realidad el baile era lo último que le importaba en ese momento-

-¿Y ya tienes pareja? Por supuesto que la tienes- se respondió a si mismo-una muchacha tan bonita como tú…te habrán llovido propuestas- la expresión de Hermione se tornó pensativa- ¿aceptaste alguna de ellas?

En realidad, la chica no se había percatado de eso, pero ahora que Dumbledore lo mencionaba, se dio cuenta que nadie le había preguntado nada y ella tampoco se había encargado de conseguir pareja. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Con quien iría? Malfoy era imposible. ¿Ron? No le dirigía la palabra ¿Harry? Ni loca.

-Sí- mintió nuevamente-ya tengo pareja- por como el profesor la miró se dio cuenta que no le creí una palabra de lo que decía- pero prefiero no decirlo para no arruinar la sorpresa

Dumbledore exhaló un largo suspiro y removiendo unas hojas secas que se habían agolpado bajo sus pies le dijo:

-He visto que bien te llevas con esa linda muchacha de Ravenclaw. Espero que la aprecies tanto como ella parece apreciarte a ti- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- aunque debo admitir que la pobre Gaia no pudo encontrar mejor pareja para el baile- exclamó con un tono irónico-

-¿Ya tiene pareja? No lo sabía

-¿No? Pero si todo el colegio no habla de otra cosa…si fuera tú, le aconsejaría que no se ilusione demasiado con una persona como Draco, pero esa es mi mera opinión, seguramente tú ya se lo habías dicho antes ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con lentitud, fijando la vista en un punto lejano del paisaje, en dirección al invernadero. El director siguió con su mirada adonde se dirigían los pensamientos de la muchacha y adaptando un tono amigable en su voz le dijo:

-Hace ya muchos años, me enamoré perdidamente de una muchacha ¿sabes? Tanto que hasta podría haber matado por ella. Durante demasiado tiempo, me engañe a mi mismo, pensando que la chica sentía lo mismo por mi. Pero no era así en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, y a pesar que todos mis compañeros trataban de convencerme de lo contrario, yo continuaba creyendo que nuestro destino era el de estar juntos.

Hermione no entendía adonde quería llegar con esto.

-Fue demasiado tarde-continuó- cuando terminé por darme cuenta que el amor, no es amor si no es correspondido. A veces las cosas más simples y elementales están frente a nuestras narices, sólo que no podemos verlas, porque la verdad es que no deseamos hacerlo.

-¿Y que pasó con la muchacha?-preguntó la castaña

-Oh, nada, eso no importa, no quiero aburrirte con mis tonterías de viejo. Creo que iré entrando ya, debo ver urgentemente a Madame Sprout para avisarle que comience a buscar un antídoto contra el veneno de las Aliktodas ¿no te parece?

"**CS"**

Vio como un muchacho de cabello rojizo de abría paso entre la multitud de Gryffindors y caminaba en su dirección. Volteó la cabeza hacia ambos lados para comprobar si era cierto lo que delataban sus ojos. No había nadie cerca. ¿Podía ser que Ron quisiera hablar con ella después de todo? Una inmensa dicha invadió su cuerpo. Ya había logrado evitar cruzarse con Harry en todo el día y que Ron desistiera de no dirigirle la palabra no hacía más que agrandar su suerte. Se encontraban a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Su amigo la miraba con ojos arrepentidos, según lo que notaba, movía las manos incansablemente, probablemente nervioso. Abrió la boca e intentó decir algo, pero sólo escuchó un susurro. Comprendía lo difícil que era para él este tipo de cosas. Fue ella quien finalmente rompió el hielo.

-Hola Ron- lo saludó amigablemente- ¿quieres decirme algo?

-Lo siento-dijo- lo siento tanto Mione, fui un completo imbécil y me arrepiento de haber dicho las cosas que dije, eres mi mejor amiga- agregó- y no pienso permitir que una discusión estúpida arruine la relación que tenemos. Eres demasiado importante para mí, y no creo que sea justo para ti todo esto, solo porque no sientas lo mismo que yo no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigos.

De modo que se había percatado, al fin había entendido lo que ella le había dicho

-No te preocupes- lo consoló- no estoy enojada, pero tengo que admitir que fuiste muy egoísta. Pero es tiempo pasado, comenzaremos de nuevo ¿te parece, no dejemos que un insignificante obstáculo desplome nuestra amistad

-Me complace tanto que lo comprendas, ni te imaginas lo que me costó estar enfadado contigo, cada vez que pasabas por mi lado tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo por contenerme y no saludarte- desplegó los brazos para rodearla entre ellos- ¿tregua?

-Ni lo menciones- respondió sonriendo y se dejó rodear- te he extrañado muchísimo

-Lo mismo digo- y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a su sala común-

Acomodados en el sillón frente al fuego, no cesaban de hablar sobre todo el tiempo que habían estado sin platicar, ansiosos por ponerse al día.

-¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No, ¿y tú, ¿irás con una de las Patil?

-No lo creo, no luego de lo mal que la pasó conmigo en el pasado baile, debe preferir ir con Goyle antes de ir conmigo- admitió riendo- entonces creo que ninguno de los dos tiene pareja, no me malinterpretes pero ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante?

La muchacha meditó un momento la propuesta. Sabía que lo primordial del baile no era quien la acompañara sino quien acompañaba a Gaia, sin mencionar los sentimientos que podrían surgir de parte de Ron, sin embargo, no imaginaba otra persona con la cual ir, por lo que terminó cediendo.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? - interrogó- hoy no lo he visto en todo el día

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- yo tampoco lo he visto mucho, supongo que estará invitando a alguna chica…aunque a decir verdad no sé que es lo que pasa por su mente últimamente, ¿no notaste que esta como…diferente?

¡Y vaya que sí lo había notado, no podía dejar de pensar en ello!

-Creo que tienes razón, no parece ser el mismo de siempre ¿nunca mencionó nada al respecto?

-Ni una palabra, ¿crees que esta interesado en alguna muchacha y no quiere decirnos? Quizás sea eso, puede que sea tan fea que no quiere confesarnos, como Millicent Bullstrode por ejemplo-bromeó-

-No lo sé, pero ¿recuerdas aquel día que me sorprendiste en su cuarto, cuando tomé el Mapa del Merodeador?- Ron asintió- bien, el mapa estaba en su baúl y no tuve más opción que abrirlo y cuando lo hice- tomó una bocanada de aire- vi algo que no me gustó para nada

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Quieres decir que nos está ocultando algo?-preguntó intranquilo-

-No sé si significará algo pero…

-Veo que han vuelto a ser amigos- los interrumpió la voz cortante de Harry- ¿y pensaban decirme algún día de ésta decisión?

-¡Harry!-exclamaron sorprendidos al unísono – es que…pasó de repente- replicó Ron- me di cuenta que era innecesario estar enojado con ella ¿sabes, fui un tonto…

-Eso ya lo sabía- dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes- lo que no sabía era que hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas, me conmueve descubrir los buenos amigos que tengo

-No estábamos hablando mal de ti- dijo Hermione- solo decíamos que nos parece que no eres el mismo de siempre…

-No me importa- respondió con aire soberbio- me parece, Ron, que antes de criticar lo que yo hago, deberías fijarte en la persona que está sentada a tu lado. Si tanto proclama en ser tu mejor amiga, pues yo creo que te oculta demasiadas cosas…¿tú que piensas, Mione? –remarcó-

La chica lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras el pelirrojo lo hacía en ambas direcciones, extremadamente confundido

-Pienso que estás loco, ¿Harry, que es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué diablos significa eso, ¿porqué acusas a Hermione?

-Oh! No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, luego de la "extraña" muerte de Pigwidgeon no creo que desees…¿cómo decirlo?...otra tragedia- y sin esperar por la réplica salió con premura- adiós amiguitos…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estaba hablando?

-Ni una pista- mintió la castaña-

Entonces ¿la había visto? ¿con Malfoy? Imposible. Sin embargo, la insistente y acusadora mirada en sus maliciosos ojos verdes le habían dicho lo contrario.

Ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto.

De repente, todo cobró sentido.

"CS"

Rojo sangre, tal como en sus sueños. Mientras observaba con excitación la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía. Nunca había puesto tanto esmero en vestirse así, cuidando cada detalle, repasando mentalmente las palabras por decir, los gestos que hacer. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo envuelto en el sugestivo vestido. Dio los últimos detalles a su peinado y regalándose un guiño salió en busca de su acompañante.

Bajó las escaleras del brazo de Ron, que no podía dejar de mirarla, boquiabierto. Cuando caminaban a través del salón, Hermione se sentía la más hermosa de todas, dejando a todos los muchachos sin habla, y a las chicas con un dejo de envidia en los ojos. No fue hasta que llegó Gaia, del brazo de Malfoy, que se dio cuenta que no era ella la más linda. Su amiga vestía con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plateado. Estaba bellísima. Y también lo estaba el rubio. Súbitamente brotó un infernal odio desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, y sin esperar a que Gaia la salude se dirigió a Ron y le dijo, o más bien le ordenó:

-Bailemos. Y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

-¿Ha visto a Harry?- le preguntó Ron intentando seguirle el ritmo

-No, y tampoco me interesa hacerlo- le respondió prestándole mínima atención y fijando su mirada en Malfoy

- Allí está, ha venido con…¿Quién es esa muchacha?

Hermione levantó la vista y lo vio. Del otro lado del salón Harry la miraba, echándole odiosas miradas. Iba de la mano de una chica a la que ella no reconocía, pero era muy bonita. El chico de ojos verdes la tomó de la cintura y le propinó un ardiente beso en su boca, sin apartar la vista de la castaña quien volteó rápidamente la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su atención a Ron.

-No sé quien es, pero es muy hermosa

-Creo que esta celoso- dijo- no deja de mirarnos, ¿no crees que…es posible que esté enamorado de ti, es decir, tu me dijiste lo que viste en el baúl, ¿no te resulta alarmante todas esas fotos tuyas hecha pedazos?

-No lo sé Ron, algo está mal en Harry, no entiendo que diablos le sucede

-Olvídalo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- tratemos de disfrutar esta noche

Pero los planes de Hermione no eran disfrutar la noche. Tenía un propósito y no pensaba permitir que Ron interfiriera. Al terminar de bailar la pieza fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas, ella, sin dejar de buscar un momento para actuar y él sin dejar de mirarla embobado. En ese momento notó como Gaia dejaba solo a Malfoy para saludar a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Se levantó de un salto.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- le preguntó a su amigo

-No- le dijo éste-

-Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo- y se fue, haciendo caso omiso a la negativa-

Lo encontró con rapidez, apoyado en la pared, bebiendo de una pequeña botella escondida en su túnica. Se acercó de manera seductora.

-Te ves bien- le susurró al oído-

-Gracias sangre-sucia, lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti

-Vete a la mierda, idiota- resbaló una mano pos su entrepierna-

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Granger?- exclamó sorprendido-¿acaso estás loca? Alguien puede vernos

-Entonces vámonos- respondió insistente y acercándose aún más a él- ¿no planeas divertirte esta noche?

-No contigo al menos, además me parece que tu pobre amiguito esta buscándote- Hermione lo halló con la mirada y trató de resguardarse detrás de Malfoy quien comenzó a reír con fuerza- ¿te escondes de él, eres patética Granger- la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la salida del salón- creo que no dañaremos a nadie- con paso apurado la metió dentro de una pequeña habitación y repasándola con la mirada le sugirió- ¿no vas a desvestirte?

La muchacha se sentía totalmente usada, pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentir una ardiente atracción por él. Tratando de sonar lo más desinteresada posible le respondió:

-Sabes una cosa Malfoy…tú eres el patético, haciéndote el puro y virgen con Gaia, me imagino que se desilusionará mucho al ver de que estás hecho

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó arqueando las cejas- no me digas que no la pasas bien conmigo porque se que estas mintiendo

-¿Bien, contigo? Por supuesto que no, eres la persona mas torpe y engreída con la que he estado idiota, te preocupas tanto por ti que no sabes como hacer gozar a una mujer- y agregó- tuve que fingir obviamente

Los ojos de Malfoy destellaban una mezcla de incredulidad y furia

-Es imposible, absolutamente todas las mujeres con las que he estado tuvieron que hacerme un altar luego de todo lo que les hice disfrutar- Hermione soltó una carcajada- ¿ni un orgasmo tuviste?

Se acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros, oyendo como el corazón le latía abruptamente.

-Ni uno-murmuró-

De repente, Malfoy la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la estrelló contra la pared. Le subió el vestido hasta las rodillas y sentándola en su regazo la penetró con tal furia que hizo que la muchacha exclamara un gemido de dolor. Comenzaron a moverse al unísono, mientras él se hundía en ella cada vez con más determinación y gemía descontroladamente.

-¿Quieres uno? Aquí lo tienes- le dijo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro-

Hermione cerró los ojos y esperando la última embestida lo besó con avidez por el cuello, por su boca, moviendo su lengua sin disimulo.

Se separaron un poco, sin aliento, recostándose en la frente del otro. Con maquinales movimientos se subió los pantalones y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola para saborear la experiencia.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la persona que los había estado espiando todo ese tiempo.

"**CS"**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero bue…en el próximo seguiremos con el lo que va a ser el fin del baile, más Malfoy, más sexo (yupi!) y más extrañas actitudes.**

**Un beso, dejen reviews!**

**-Nan-**


	8. Cazar y ser Cazado

**Hola, como estan tanto tiempo? Aquí me tienen de nuevo con el capítulo 8 de mi historia, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Tengo que confesarles que lo tenia escrito hace bastante tiempo, pero como soy una persona bastante superficial, espere a que me dejaran muchos reviews. Lamentablemente, me dejaron pocos (lagrimas en los ojos), pero igualmente decidi actualizar ya que seria injusto para los me que siguen desde siempre (gracias). Quise subirlo antes, pero el hecho que mi hermanito querido (el cual subasto por la modica suma de 0,10 cts) siempre este pululando…y es verdaderamente molesto, me atrasó**

**Ahora si, basta, dejo de hablar todas estas cosas sin sentido, y que a nadie le debe de interesar y presento el capitulo:**

**Capítulo 8: "Cazar y ser cazado"**

"CS"

Con las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas, pero con una expresión en su rostro que intentaba disimular lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos, volvió a hacer presencia en la pista de baile. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Malfoy se pavoneaba del brazo de Gaia, unos metros más allá, sus pómulos tan rojos como los de ella. Nadie parecía sospechar absolutamente nada. Por primera vez en toda la noche, prestó suma atención a los decorados. El Gran Salón se asemejaba a una postal navideña, con simulados copos de nieve que caían desde el techo, enormes esculturas hechas de hielo y los espectaculares vestidos de las muchachas que relucían en diferentes colores y convertían la pista en una vorágine de esplendor.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, la vista fija en las mesas, buscando a su acompañante que debería estar esperándola en el mismo lugar en el que lo había abandonado. Pero Ron no estaba allí, y tampoco parecía estar en ningún lado. Como ella lo había hecho hacia unos momentos, él también había desaparecido. Se acercó a Seamus, quien bailaba sin disimular su euforia, con una chica de Hufflepuff, y le preguntó si lo había visto. El muchacho respondió con un rotundo no, y sin darle mayor importancia volvió a concentrarse en la persona que tenía enfrente. Resoplando de impaciencia, Hermione retomó su búsqueda, notoriamente preocupada. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como unos dedos aprisionaban su cintura, provocando que, por reflejo, diera un respingo. Al hacerlo, se encontró con los chispeantes ojos verdes de Harry, quien aún asiéndola por la cintura la obligó a ponerse en movimiento.

-Baila conmigo- le dijo con un tono glacial en su voz- es lo menos que podrías hacer

-No, gracias –respondió, apartándose de él lo más rápido que pudo- eres la última persona con la quisiera bailar- los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de ira- hay muchas que desean estar contigo ¿Por qué mejor no vas con ellas?

-Si yo te digo que bailarás conmigo, es porque lo harás –amenazó, agarrándola con más fuerza- y eso es todo

En contra de su voluntad, la joven no tuvo más opción que correr el riesgo de bailar con él. Un cambio parecía haberse operado en Harry. A medida que la música sonaba, su mirada se iba suavizando. Ya no la asía con fuerza, al contrario, la trataba de una manera delicada, como si los frágiles brazos de la chica fueran a quebrarse con el mínimo contacto. Hermione relajó su cuerpo, dispuesta a disfrutar por más ínfimo que sea del abrazo que le cedía su "amigo".

-Yo sé algo que tú no sabes- recitó con voz cantarina y los párpados cerrados- ¿quieres que te cuente?

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme-le reprochó a la defensiva- no quiero saber nada de ti, Harry, ya sé demasiado. Y no me gusta para nada lo que descubrí, no se que te habrá sucedido-dijo mirándolo fijamente-pero no eres el mismo que conocí en primer año.

-¿de veras no quieres saberlo?-preguntó arqueando su ceja derecha-muy bien, pero luego no me digas que no te avisé. ¿No has sido una buena niña verdad?

-No te metas en mis asuntos- contestó con un temblor en su voz, temerosa por el hecho que él lo sepa todo- limítate a bailar conmigo, si es lo que tanto deseas, y déjame en paz, Ron y yo hemos tenido suficientes preocupaciones gracias a ti.

-¿hablas de Ron, ¿Por qué diablos él tendría que preocuparse con lo que hago y dejo de hacer, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo, maldito infeliz…-y remarcó- yo no lo veo por aquí intentando defenderte…

-No está aquí, habrá ido al baño- mintió ya que en realidad no tenía idea de donde podría estar- además ¿no crees que matar a su lechuza es suficiente prueba que algo, le hiciste?

-Yo no maté a esa mugrosa lechuza- musitó entre dientes- ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo, esas idioteces déjaselo a los niños, como él, no a una persona tan poderosa como yo…

-Si tú no la mataste, entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?- dijo en tono acusador- a mi no se me ocurre nadie que pueda ser tan cruel como tu para hacerlo

-Vaya que buen concepto tienes de mi- exclamó en una carcajada- si en verdad quieres saber quien es tan idiota para matar a esa mascota insignificante te lo diré: lo creas a no, realmente no me importa, el que se deshizo de Pigwidgeon fue su propio dueño

Hermione no pudo hacer más que soltar una nerviosa risita, con una mirada de incredulidad paseó la vista por el salón, sólo para comprobar que nadie los estaba observando. Bajando la voz, tanto que era casi imperceptible, le dijo:

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en mentir de tal forma, no irás a pensar que puedo creer una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo…si tanto sabes, ¿con que razón Ron mataría a su lechuza?

-Es simple, que extraño que una sabelotodo como tú no pueda encontrar la respuesta. Ambos sabemos que Ron muere por ti, que está enamorado desde siempre. Pero el muy imbécil no cayó en la cuenta que tú no sientes lo mismo

-Eso es mentira- le interrumpió- él sabe perfectamente lo que siento, ya lo aclaramos…

-¿Lo hicieron, entonces no creo que te haya captado muy bien, o quizás se lo hayas aclarado demasiado tarde. Tu querido amigo pelirrojo mató a su propia lechuza, y esto va a sonarte muy lamentable, sólo para llamar tu atención. Creyó que si lo veías en ese estado de tristeza y abatimiento, el afecto que sientes por él se transformaría en otra cosa, digamos simplemente, que utilizó a Pig. Es la pura verdad, él me lo confesó

-No te creo, es un plan demasiado ridículo, Ron no podría hacer eso, jamás

-Pero es cierto querida, lo es, así que de ahora en más deja de acusarme de cosas que yo no he hecho- una sonrisa angelical se dibujó en su rostro-¿ahora quieres saber que es lo que yo se y tu no?

Sintió como la indignación recorría cada ápice de su cuerpo, no podía ser cierto, Harry estaba mintiendo otra vez, como siempre lo hacía, tratando que ella desconfiara de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón no pudo más que sentir lástima por Ron. Desarmándose de su abrazo, lo miró con furia, al momento que comenzaba a voltearse.

-Aléjate de mí – le gritó- no quiero ver tu traidor rostro nunca más

-Si yo soy un traidor, entonces no entiendo que eres tú- masculló con burla- será mejor que te cuides Hermione, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

-¿me estás amenazando?

-No. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo

Sin saber a que diablos se estaba refiriendo, la chica apuró el paso, alejándose lo más posible de su presencia. Tenía que admitir que Harry lograba ponerle los nervios de punta. Sin resultado volvió a buscar a Ron, y mientras lo hacía, notó como una alegre Gaia se dirigía hacía ella con los brazos abiertos de par en par. "Es ahora o nunca –pensó para sus adentros- el paradero de Ron tendrá que esperar"

Con la sonrisa mejor fingida que pudo articular correspondió al abrazo de la muchacha de Ravenclaw, quien por fin separada de su acompañante, no cesaba de admirar su precioso atuendo. Hermione le devolvió el favor. Cortésmente también la aduló, mencionando lo bien que le sentaban los colores verde y plateado de Slytherin. Y tenía que reconocerlo, le quedaban de maravillas.

Luego de intercambiar unas pocas opiniones y chismorrear acerca de quien o cual era la peor vestida, las dos muchachas fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas, lejos de Harry y lo bastante cerca de Malfoy.

-Ya no puedo esperar –comentó Gaia en un suspiro- la incertidumbre me carcome por dentro…es una cuestión de horas y ya no seré más una niña

-Debes estar muy nerviosa- opinó Hermione maternalmente-

-Para nada- admitió ésta- quizás si fuera otro muchacho sí, pero tratándose de Draco, que es tan atento y gentil…

-Me imagino –comentó sin darle importancia- ¿quieres algo de beber?- Gaia asintió efusivamente- enseguida vuelvo

Con el mayor disimulo posible, extendió uno de sus brazos hasta la tiara que adornaba su ondulado cabello. En una pequeña bolsita, oculto a la vista de todos, descansaba la verdadera razón por la cual se hallaba en el baile. Con cuidado, y luego de solicitar dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, lo único que Gaia podía llegar a tomar, echó con cuidado una dosis del polvo de las Aliktodas, memorizando cual era el que debía entregarle. Ya en la mesa, donde su amiga aguardaba pacientemente con una sonrisa en el rostro, le extendió el trago a la altura de sus narices, mientras echaba un último vistazo a los rubios cabellos de Malfoy, que las observaba, extrañado, a unos pasos de distancia. La alumna de Ravenclaw, sin sospechar lo que acontecería después, bebió hasta la mitad dando un gran sorbo. Al terminar, lo depositó en la mesa y exclamó infantil:

-¡Por Merlín, estaba muriendo de sed, gracias Hermione

Con culpabilidad, bebió ella también su trago y bostezando de repente, le anunció que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir allí. Sin objeción, Gaia se incorporó y volvió a aprehender en un fuerte abrazo a la Gryffindor, quien, ésta vez, le correspondió de buena gana.

Sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo hacia los pasillos que la llevarían a su sala común y más tarde a su dormitorio. Había sido extremadamente fácil. Subiendo los escalones, se paró en seco al oír como la muchedumbre que se encontraba en el comedor, profería un grito de asombro, mezclado con temor. Segundos más tarde, retomó su camino.

"**CS"**

A la mañana siguiente, el castillo no hablaba más que de la pobre muchacha que había sido atacada en el Baile. Para suerte de Hermione, nadie sospechaba de ella. Flanqueaba los pasillos con sigilo, oyendo cada comentario, evitando cada mirada. No era algo muy inteligente deambular por allí corriendo el riesgo que Dumbledore la encontrara de un momento a otro. Estaba atrapada, atrapada en su propio juego. Nerviosa, se puso a reflexionar que medida tomaría a partir de ahora. Imprudentemente no había caído en la cuenta de cuales serían las consecuencias de sus actos. Hoy no iría a clases, de eso estaba segura. Había logrado pasar la entera mañana sin pisar el primer piso del castillo, alegando sintiéndose descompuesta, probablemente debido a una cantidad extrema de cervezas de mantequilla. Pero ahora, había bajado, deseando averiguar que era lo que se decía de Gaia. No sabía nada de Ron, desde que lo había perdido de vista la noche anterior. Tampoco le importaba demasiado saberlo. Era ella la que estaba en peligro, no él.

De repente, sin tener tiempo para reflexionar, escuchó la voz del director acercándose y con rapidez, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, abrió la primera puerta que encontró. La puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aguardó con cautela y sin hacer el menor ruido. Apenas respiraba. Se quedó allí, oculta tras el escritorio del profesor, que las horas, o el tiempo que fuese pasara, sin que nadie note que una muchacha de cabellos castaños no había sido vista en todo el día.

Oyó que la puerta se entreabría, dejando lugar a unos pasos aproximándose. Contuvo la respiración y se agazapó un poco más. Al instante, la persona que había entrado comenzó a aplaudir, unos aplausos pausados, seguidos de una sonora carcajada.

-Sé que estas ahí sangre-sucia – era la voz de Malfoy- deja ya de esconderte

La muchacha se incorporó lentamente, temiendo que el Slytherin esté acompañado por algún profesor. Sintió alivio al comprobar que estaba solo.

-Me has dejado atónito, nunca creí que fueras capaz de realizar tal proeza, eso me demuestra que estás más demente de lo que yo creía

-No entiendo que quieres decirme-dijo con inocencia-

-Vamos Granger, ambos sabemos que tú fuiste quien envenenó a Gaia, debo agradecerte puesto que me quitaste un gran peso de encima, ya comenzaba a exasperarme esa chica tan dulce

-Déjame sola, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –vociferó tratando de abrir la puerta-

Malfoy hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras le bloqueaba el paso

-¿no quieres tu recompensa, ¿acaso crees que no se porque lo hiciste? Lo hiciste por mí, porque no puedes vivir viendo como otra muchacha, ocupa tu supuesto lugar ¿no es cierto?

Hermione intentó esquivarlo, pero fue en vano, el rubio ya había pasado uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello. Lanzó un suspiro de impotencia, cuando trancó la puerta y empezó a desproveerse de sus ropas…

Una débil luz reflejaba su cuerpo dotándolo de un atractivo color tostado. Se sentía totalmente embriagada por su presencia, tumbados sobre uno de los escritorios, la espalda contra su pecho, mientras la mano de él rodeaba su cintura y acariciaba su vientre. Le besó el cuello, muy cerca de la oreja, un beso tímido al principio, pero que luego se fue convirtiendo más húmedo y cálido, haciendo que la muchacha sintiera su aliento mas cerca.

Su piel se erizaba, apretaba la mano contra su vientre, la respiración se aceleraba y su boca apenas podía contener unos leves gemidos de placer. La mano de Malfoy se movía ávidamente. Lentamente se acercaba a sus pechos, duros, con sus pezones puntiagudos y excitados. Los acariciaba y masajeaba, sin dejar de besar su cuello, su nuca y sus hombros. Notó como su erección iba en aumento y acercó su cuerpo un poco más para sentir la dureza de su miembro. Súbitamente la muchacha se volteó y el rubio pudo apreciar la perfección de sus pechos desnudos. Adivinó en la penumbra la luz de su sonrisa, y admiró su perfecta dentadura, blanca y reluciente y otra vez, sintió el carnoso sabor de sus labios contra los de ella. Cerró los ojos mientras el beso se iba tornando más profundo, más húmedo, más ardiente. Sus lenguas se enredaban en sus bocas, saboreándose, explorándose. Sus cuerpos se estremecían, cada vez más apretados el uno contra el otro. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Golpes eléctricos la sacudían a medida que el muchacho recorría con sus dedos su columna, sin dejar de besarla. Con sus manos dibujaba lentamente la silueta de su adolescente cuerpo. Los labios de él se paseaban por sus mejillas, se entretenían en su cuello y bajaban despacio por su pecho. Dio un respingo al sentir la punta de su lengua en los pezones, mordisqueándolos suavemente. Arqueó la espalda, arremetida de un placer incontrolable. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con una mirada suplicante le susurró:

-Sigue…

Él le regaló un guiño y bajó hasta sus muslos, separándolos con cautela, sumergiendo sus labios en lo más profundo de su ser, causando que Hermione se aferrara con fuerza a los bordes del escritorio. Se decepcionó al ver como él apartaba el rostro de su pubis, sin embargo, de repente, él la penetró; al principio con delicadeza, luego con más determinación y rudeza. Se movían al unísono, coordinando rápidamente sus movimientos. Comenzó a gritar, a jadear y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Escuchó como Malfoy no ocultaba sus gemidos de placer. Arqueó nuevamente su espalda, preparada para la embestida final. El Slytherin empujó con todas sus energías al momento que ella producía gritos que inundaban toda la habitación.

La poseía. Llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo con exquisitas sensaciones. Era como hacer el amor en brillantes colores, y esos colores cambiaban de un momento a otro, como un maravilloso caleidoscopio. En un momento dado, él le hacía el amor con ternura y sensibilidad y al momento siguiente era cruel como un azote, exigente. Y esos cambios enloquecían a Hermione. Se separaba de ella, provocándola, haciéndola desear más y más; y cuando estaba en el límite del clímax se alejaba.

Se separó de él, exhausta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Malfoy se tumbó a su lado, ciñendo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica. La beso tiernamente en los labios, como dando por terminada la experiencia, cerrando con broche de oro. Volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos grises, aún empañados de satisfacción, la frente perlada de sudor. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, mientras el respiraba pausadamente, estremeciéndose con su contacto. Sus labios se separaron para decir algo, pero ella lo calló colocando un dedo en su boca

-No arruines el momento-susurró en su oído- ¿cigarrillo?-bromeó mientras él ponía cara de no entender nada- olvídalo…

-De veras que eres increíble sangre-sucia- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, besándola nuevamente-

-Tú también lo eres, eres el amante más fogoso que pueda existir- y agregó- somos el uno para el otro ¿no lo ves, el universo se sacude cada vez que estamos juntos

-Pero estar juntos es imposible, esto fue un error, un placentero y espectacular error- su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de seriedad- simplemente, Malfoy y Granger no están destinados a ser algo

-Lo sé- masculló ella decepcionada- pero por lo menos tendré el bello recuerdo que alguna vez fuiste mío, y de nadie más

-Yo no soy tuyo ni de nadie Granger, ¿Cuándo admitirás eso?

-Nunca. Sé que me amas, de una retorcida y extraña manera. Pero lo haces, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Mis ojos pueden estar mintiendo-dijo él despegándose de su abrazo-

-No seas tan duro conmigo, al menos déjame pensar que me amas

-No te amo, y jamás lo haré. No hay ganadores en este juego, el que tú comenzaste

La muchacha sonrió levemente, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Oía como el corazón le latía con fuerza. Exhaló un largo suspiro. Un silencio infinito los rodeaba, a Hermione le parecía que jamás acabaría. Fue Malfoy quien se levantó primero, con rápidos movimientos comenzó a vestirse, haciendo caso omiso de los incesantes besos que ella le proporcionaba. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a corresponderle, como siempre lo hacía, hechizado por su cuerpo sugestivo, su mirada insinuante y seductora. La chica notó como él volvía a excitarse, y aceleró su trabajo. Él terminó por ceder a sus encantos; cayeron sobre el piso y la poseyó de nuevo, ésta vez de una manera más determinante que la anterior. Volvían a decorarse con pasión, impulsados por un instinto primitivo que no diferenciaba sangres ni clase. No eran Malfoy y Granger, sino que se fundían en uno solo, como si de los fluidos que intercambiaban se desprendiera una parte de ellos y eran adoptados por el otro.

Se aferró a él con ahínco, retrasando los minutos que eventualmente tendrían que separarlos. Volvió a posar sus labios en la curvatura de su cuello. Con la punta de sus dedos recorría su bien formado cuerpo, le hacía cosquillas con sus cabellos.  
Intentaba capturar esa escena en su mente, captando lo maravillosa que era la persona que tenía a su lado. Pero Malfoy no pensaba lo mismo. Lo veía en su manera de ladear la cabeza, prontamente arrepentido, deseando, quizás, no haber tirado más de la cuerda, no haber cumplido su promesa de no acostarse jamás con ella. Recostado a su lado, parecía que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. La muchacha trataba de convencerse que no era confusión y desengaño lo que delataban sus ojos grises sino amor, verdadero amor. Rememoró en sus pensamientos el infantil juego que se había propuesto. Y que había conseguido, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se sintió una completa estúpida al creer que ella, podría ganar en el terreno de él. ¿Era posible que Malfoy lo hubiera sabido todo ese tiempo? ¿Sabía desde entonces, que de la misma manera en la que le ganaba en todas las discusiones, ganaría también en esto? ¿Quién le había cerrado los ojos de tal forma? No tardo demasiado en encontrar la respuesta: Hermione Granger. Nadie era tan culpable como ella misma. Repentinamente asqueada y avergonzada por lo sucedido, se irguió de un salto y se dispuso a salir con premura.

-¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?

-A mi habitación, ¿Dónde mas?

-Yo no te dije que te vayas, nadie se va sin que yo le de permiso de hacerlo-y remarcó-nadie

-Entonces por lo menos seré la primer persona que te deje plantada-y diciendo esto salió del aula dando un fuerte portazo-

"**CS"**

Despegó los párpados, arremetiendo contra la cortina que dejaba pasar los molestos rayos del sol. Lanzando un bufido se incorporó sobre la cama y vió como sus compañeras de cuarto seguían durmiendo. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha, todavía recordando los ardientes besos de Malfoy. Las gotas resbalaban por sus muslos y sintió como un ardid de placer recorría con fuerza su húmedo cuerpo. Regresó a su habitación, son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en su rostro. Poco quedaba ya del arrepentimiento de la noche anterior. Se vistió con el uniforme y decidió que era una buena oportunidad para estudiar tranquila en su sala común, por lo menos hasta que todos despertaran. Recogió sus libros con ímpetu y al hacerlo notó como un pequeño pedazo de pergamino resbalaba por la solapa. Inclinándose lo leyó. Eran solo unas pocas líneas, pero eran suficientes para que la muchacha sintiera como el corazón le daba un vuelco: "Encuéntrate conmigo en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Medianoche".

"**CS"**

**Bueno, termina otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Dejen sus RR y cuéntenme que opinan, falta muy poquito para el final (dos capítulos), así que imaginen que los próximos van a ser bastante intensos…díganme como les gustaría que termine esta historia, quizás pueda cambiar mi final, o quizás no…muejeje**

**Un beso, los quiero mucho!**

**-Nan-**


	9. Paenitentia

**Hola! Si, es verdad, me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, y también es verdad que a muchos les había prometido que lo iba a terminar pronto, pero, lamentablemente lo peor que a un escritor, pseudo escritor, aficionado o lo que sea le puede pasar me paso: perdí la inspiración . Tengo todo en la cabeza, las ideas terminadas, el final, pero no encontraba la forma de plasmarlas en papel…en fin…un horror, pero, por suerte pude hacerme un tiempo, sentarme en la pc y obligarme a escribir este chapter de una vez por todas, me imagino que muchos querrán saber que cosas envuelve la misteriosa nota. Ok, dejo de hablar y los dejo que lean en paz, espero que les guste (por favor que les guste!), dejen sus reviews y recuerden: penúltimo capítulo!**

Capítulo 9: "Paenitentia"

Los viejos y cansados ojos de Dumbledore la observaban con decepción, sin embargo, sus labios estaban curvados de forma que simulaban una sonrisa, como si la situación en la que se encontraban lo divirtiera de alguna u otra manera. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, las manos cubiertas de un sudor frío, intentaba no demostrar lo temerosa que se sentía. Golpeteando los pies contra el duro suelo, posaba la mirada repetidamente en los cuadros que adornaban el despacho del director, intentando parecer sumamente concentrada en eso y no en lo que vendría después. Para su asombro la persona que estaba sentada del otro lado del escritorio parecía no importarle demasiado el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos, por el contrario, Hermione comenzaba a creer que disfrutaba de ese momento tan incómodo como inesperado. Finalmente, y dado lo grave de la situación, no tuvo más opción que encontrarse con la cara de Dumbledore, quien la seguía mirando fijamente.

-Srita Granger –comenzó haciendo una pequeña pausa entre sílabas- ¿está usted verdaderamente consciente de lo que ha hecho, merece un severo castigo, sin lugar a dudas. Esta vez se ha extralimitado, esto fue mucho más que una simple travesura

-No entiendo de lo que me está acusando profesor- mintió la chica rehuyendo la mirada-si tuviera la amabilidad de explicarme que me esta queriendo decir…-dijo con un ademán-

-Usted sabe perfectamente de lo que le estoy hablando, y no vale la pena que lo niegue, se lo advertí Srita, así que por favor por lo menos tenga el honor suficiente de aceptar su castigo

-No voy a permitir ser castigada por algo que no he hecho, y menos sin saber de lo que se trata, lo siento profesor, pero ¿de que estoy siendo acusada exactamente?

-Muy bien –exclamó con un suspiro- si le cuesta semejante trabajo recordar, creo que no perderé nada refrescando su memoria- se aclaró la garganta- en el Baile de Navidad una alumna, que usted bien conoce, fue atacada, envenenada para ser exactos, y debo admitir que todo apunta a que usted haya sido la causante de tal atrocidad

-Aguarde un segundo-interrumpió con un temblor en la voz-Gaia Grosjean es mi amiga, ¿Por qué querría envenenarla? Probablemente yo sea la única persona que ha salido de veras afectada por este asunto

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda, Srita Granger, la conciencia no la deja en paz ¿verdad? La envidia, los celos y el resentimiento pueden ser los peores sentimientos que una persona puede albergar, y uno de los móviles más poderosos también, hay que reconocer, pero haremos una cosa, voy a dejar que se defienda, que me dé una coartada lo suficientemente creíble y ya veremos que medidas tomamos, ¿le parece?

-No me parece en absoluto-expresó en un grito y levantándose de pronto-yo no soy capaz de un acto tan vil, con todo respeto profesor, no tiene ni una simple prueba fehaciente de que yo haya sido la persona que envenenó a Gaia. Es inaudito, injusto, sin mencionar que no puede desconfiar así de mí

-¿Y porque no, nadie esta exento de equivocarse en esta vida y creo que lo suyo fue una equivocación, nada que no pueda arreglarse, a su debido tiempo por supuesto, ya que se nos ha hecho difícil conseguir el suministro de antídotos-comentó-además no me ha proporcionado la coartada que le pedí, quizás prefiera que mande a llamar al señor Weasley o mejor aún, al señor Malfoy, capaz él pueda aclarar las cosas que parece costarnos tanto

-¡No!-gritó sin intención- no creo necesario llamar a nadie, mucho menos al maldito de Malfoy que no tiene nada que ver con esto, le estoy diciendo la verdad Profesor, no tengo más que mi palabra que le estoy diciendo la verdad como prueba, ¿Por qué mejor no llama a Harry? Estoy completamente segura que fue él quien lo hizo, se comporta de manera muy extraña y sospechosa últimamente…

-¿Harry, ¿Harry Potter, dudo que el muchacho tenga algo que ver en este embrollo, pero si así lo quiere, lo mandaré a llamar ahora mismo, por favor, siéntese mientras aguardamos que llegue

La joven tomó asiento, se frotaba las manos con impaciencia, arrepentida de haber nombrado a Harry puesto que sabía que el no tenía nada que ver y que con toda seguridad terminaría por contarle su amorío con Malfoy y echara a perder todas las excusas que había dado, directo a la basura. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes entró en el despacho con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a Hermione y la saludó con la mano, para luego sentarse desinteresadamente en el escritorio del director.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó en un bostezo- me estoy perdiendo una genial clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-El problema Harry es el siguiente: la Srita Granger y yo intentamos encontrar el culpable del trágico envenenamiento de la alumna de Ravenclaw, Gaia, pero aún no hemos dado con ningún nombre, entonces su amiga aquí presente sugirió que usted quizá tenga las respuestas

Harry arqueó las cejas, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro otra vez y de sus ojos emanaba un chispeante fulgor, divertido

-¿Yo? ¿y por que yo tendría que saber que le ocurrió a esa chica? Ni siquiera la conozco…Malfoy la conoce, incluso el estaba saliendo con ella, ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él?

-Es lo que intenté hacer, pero la Srita Granger se rehúsa de lleno a llamar al señor Malfoy, por lo que no me queda más opción que castigarla a usted Srita Granger…

-No creo que eso sea necesario Profesor, Hermione estuvo toda la noche conmigo, no creo que haya tenido tiempo para envenenar a alguien, se lo aseguro – interfirió tomando del brazo a la muchacha de cabellos castaños quien lo miraba con increíble sorpresa- así que creo que lo mejor será que busque por otro lado, nosotros le prometemos que haremos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para encontrar al culpable, a fin de cuentas, es amiga de Hermione ¿no es cierto Mione?

La chica tragó saliva y en un imperceptible susurro aseveró lo que Harry había declarado.

-Entonces creo que todo está aclarado, pueden retirarse ya, gracias por tu cooperación Harry, y en cuanto a usted Srita Granger- dijo acercando los labios a su oído para que Harry no pudiera oírlo- la estaré vigilando, no crea que no se la verdad, no hay secretos dentro de estas paredes, le aconsejo que tenga cuidado…

La Gryffindor salió del despacho de Dumbledore dando pasos apurados, como si el hecho de alargar su estadía allí hiciera que la verdad salga a la luz. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos y para que nadie escuche, dirigió su cabeza hacia Harry quien continuaba observándola en silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó en tono de reproche- no necesito tu ayuda ni la ayuda de nadie. Sabes bien que no estuve contigo esa noche, no entiendo porque tuviste que defenderme

-¿O sea que fuiste tu quien enveneno a esa pobre chica? –interrogó arqueando una ceja-que patética eres…¿quieres saber porque le mentí a Dumbledore?- Hermione asintió-podría decirse que si nuestro querido director te hubiera castigado, sería un obstáculo en mis planes…

-¿Planes? ¿a que te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de planes?

Pero Harry ya se había ido, sin responder ni una de sus preguntas, silbando por lo bajo una alegre tonada. Algo estaba mal. Él no silbaba ni lo había hecho jamás.

"CS"

-¡¡Ronald, Ronald, espera!-gritaba corriendo tras el pelirrojo- ¿Qué tienes, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, ¿Por qué diablos estás enojado conmigo?

En ese momento Ron se paró en seco, dio la vuelta, enfrentando su rostro contra el sudoroso semblante de Hermione. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas escalofriantes.

-No estoy enojado contigo- le dijo con un hilo de voz- me das asco, y no puedo creer que te hagas llamar mi mejor amiga…¡mejor amiga! Maldita sea, yo estaba esperándote como un idiota en el Baile, esperando que mi hermosa acompañante regrese y ¿que es lo que mi dulce y pura pareja hacía? ¡se acostaba con Malfoy!...¡Malfoy!-volvió a decir con más fuerza-

-Baja la voz Ronald, no quiero que todo el colegio se entere que estamos manteniendo una discusión –lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó hacia un rincón- yo no estaba con nadie, solo fui a pedir unos tragos y cuando volví, tu ya habías desaparecido, fuiste tú el que me abandonaste, no yo

-Eres una miserable mentirosa ¿lo sabías? Te vi con mis propios ojos Hermione, no puedes negarlo,¡por merlín! No puedo creerlo, no puedo entender como pudiste traicionarme de esa manera…si por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera comprendido

-¿Lo hubieras hecho? No lo creo – dijo tomando una actitud de enojo- no puedes soportar que otros me tengan mientras tu no puedes ¿verdad, me das lástima Ronald, y realmente no me interesa lo que dices que viste, no hay nada entre Malfoy y yo

-Deja de mentirme, yo te vi ¿entiendes, haciendo el amor con él, bah, teniendo sexo, dudo mucho que una persona como él pueda sentir amor, ¿crees que te quiere, que te respeta, que le interesas por algo más que el sexo? ¿o acaso ya aceptaste que solo eres una chica más para llevarse a la cama?

En los vacíos pasillos resonó el sorpresivo sonido de una mano golpeando una mandíbula. Ron se llevó su mano a la mejilla, tocando con cuidado, el manchón de un color rojo furioso que ahora adornaba su pálido rostro

-El me quiere, no soy una chica más, a decir verdad, soy su única chica –acotó con aires de soberbia-

-¿O sea que fuiste tu quien enveneno a la de Ravenclaw? No dejas de decepcionarme, ¿te has vuelto una mortífaga también? ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? No eras así antes…

-¿Te preocupa lo que me suceda o solo quieres aprovecharte de las situaciones para ver si puedes lograr algo conmigo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Harry me lo contó todo, eres un idiota Ronald, me juzgas a mi siendo que tú eres incluso peor, ¿pretendías engañarme?

El pelirrojo le echó una mirada furiosa y apretó los labios de tal manera que formaban un ínfimo hilo de carne.

-No tiene sentido discutir contigo, no vale la pena, estás completamente cegada por un inútil capricho –recitó volviendo sobre sus pasos y encarando hacia la sala común-

-¿Un capricho? Bien, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero por lo menos yo si tengo sexo, no se tú que tienes para decir respecto a esto –Ron ladeó la cabeza y echó escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios- eres un imbécil, te arrepentirás de todo esto, ya verás –le gritó, desquiciada, al tiempo que los alumnos de su casa comenzaban a hacer presencia en la sala-maldito, maldito –farfulló para sí-

Ronald era la segunda persona que la había dejado hablando sola en el día

"CS"

Camino al Gran Comedor Hermione apenas podía disimular su excitación. Miraba su reloj de pulsera a cada instante, ansiosa por que los minutos avanzaran con velocidad. No había sabido de Malfoy en todo el día y comenzaba a extrañar su pretenciosa voz murmurando atrocidades en su oído. Obnibulada por sus pensamientos no cayó en la cuenta que sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Contempló la enorme puerta con una expresión de incredulidad, boquiabierta. La respiración se le entrecortaba a medida que la culpa invadía cada parte de su cuerpo y por su mente desfilaban las opciones que debía tomar. Sabía lo que le esperaba si cruzaba el umbral. Parada allí como una estatua ni siquiera parpadeaba. Esperó que algo, o alguien, le impidiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Inconscientemente su mano se alargaba hacia la manija de la puerta. Contuvo el aliento y giro la muñeca. En ese momento escuchó unas voces que se aproximaban hacia ella, aún inmóvil. Quitó rápidamente su mano y se resguardó detrás de una columna lo suficientemente cerca para ver quienes eran las personas que parecían discutir tan acaloradamente.

-Pero Albus –pudo distinguir la voz de la Profesora McGonagall- no tenemos prueba alguna en su contra, no estamos completamente seguros que haya sido ella, en realidad no entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en culparla

-Yo se que fue la Srita Granger Minerva- el tono era igual como si hubiera dicho que esa noche cenarían pastel de carne-pero es ella quien debe confesarlo, no puedo obligarla-hizo una pausa-llegará el momento en el cual su conciencia no la dejará vivir en paz

Hermione se echó hacia atrás dándose por aludida y tropezando con su propia túnica. Dumbledore pareció darse cuenta porque no dejaba de mirar fijamente en su dirección, como traspasando la columna, como si supiera de antemano quien estaba detrás de ésta. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y reanudó la conversación

-Es una verdadera tragedia Albus-repetía McGonagall- nunca hemos tardado tanto en encontrar un antídoto por envenenamiento- Hoy hablé con la Profesora Sprout y me comentó que las Aliktodas no parecen estar segregando esporas..¡Por Merlín, la muchacha podría permanecer en este estado durante meses

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso Minerva-interrumpió el anciano-hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse

-¿Más importante que esto?-preguntó sorprendida-¿Qué puede ser más urgente que una alumna enferma?

-Harry Potter-dijo en un susurro-un cambio extraño se ha apoderado de él, no estoy muy seguro de lo que es, pero será mejor que lo tengamos vigilado

-¿Algo extraño, ¿qué le sucede?

- No lo sé, no lo sé-repitió-por lo pronto debo hablar con Severus y recuerda-dijo mientras McGonagall cruzaba la puerta de la enfermería y volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaba Hermione-hay que estar atentos con Harry y tener cuidado.

Y desapareció detrás de la Profesora de Transformaciones, dejando en Hermione una indescriptible sensación de vacío y terrible confusión.

Se quedó allí, sentada, meditando acerca de lo que había escuchado hacia unos momentos. No le cabía duda que la advertencia estaba dirigida a ella ¡Pero si ya sabía que debía tener cuidado con Harry, desde que encontró aquellas fotos en su baúl lo sabía. Pero que Dumbledore sospechara de él era algo distinto. Si el director de Hogwarts no confiaba en Harry Potter era porque algo andaba mal, verdaderamente mal.

Siguió enfrascada con sus ideas hasta llegar al Comedor. Por primera vez desde que se conocían "El Trío Doarado" ocupaban lugares separados. Notó que Harry se encontraba sentado junto a Dean Thomas, aparentemente pasando un buen rato, mientras Ronald, unos cuantos alumnos más alejado, discutía con su hermana Ginny. Vislumbró el negro cabello de Parvati Patil y exhalando un sonoro suspiro comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha por donde estaban sus amigos. Le echo una mirada de reojo a Ron quien se la devolvió con enojo y desaprobación. Contrario a lo que ella pensaba que pasaría Harry ni siquiera notó su presencia, sino que actuó como si la muchacha ni existiera. Con lágrimas en los ojos tomó el ligar destinado a Lavender Brown y enjugó sus párpados con la manga de su sweater. Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada y el hizo lo mismo. Hermione sonrió. Era la primera vez que entre ellos se daba una especie de dialogo silencioso, la primera vez que sentía como las sensaciones de él se intensificaban a través de sus ojos color plata cambiando de tonalidad. Sin embargo duró poco. Pansy Parkinson volvía a tomar del brazo a Draco y a decirle algo que hizo que el rubio pusiera expresión de desagrado y rehuyera la dulce mirada que la castaña le ofrecía.

En cuestión de horas todo habrá cambiado-pensó-solo quedaremos él y yo. Para siempre. Arrugó entre sus dedos la nota que descansaba en su bolsillo y comenzó a charlar animadamente con sus compañeras. ¡Si tan solo supiera cuanta razón tenía!

"CS"

-…Dr..¿Malfoy?-se corrigió-¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

El aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se halla en penumbras. Solo una débil luz de luna alumbraba una parte del salón. Hermione daba pequeños pasos tratando de no chocar con alguno de los pupitres. No había nadie allí. Miró su reloj con impaciencia, eran las doce en punto, lo esperaría unos minutos más.

-¿Granger, ¿eres tú?-susurró la voz de Malfoy-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?

La joven se irguió de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo, propinándole un largo y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios a lo que él respondió efusivamente.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí Granger? ¿no pudiste pensar en otro lugar más romántico? –preguntó sarcástico-

-¿Citarte aquí? Pero si fuiste tu quien me cito-dijo separándose de el-¿o no?

Sacó la nota del bolsillo y se la extendió. Malfoy agarró el papel y lo leyó rápidamente, alcanzándole a su vez la nota que el tenía ala muchacha que lo observó con detenimiento. Eran iguales, exactamente iguales, las mismas palabras, la misma escritura. Ambos se miraron, entre confusos y asombrados.

-Yo no escribí esto-admitió Malfoy ladeando la cabeza-

-Yo tampoco –secundó la castaña-creí que de veras deseabas verme

-Si quisiera verte sangre-sucia hubiera utilizado otro método sin dudas, solo tu eres tan estúpida para no darte cuenta

¡Cistem Aperio, ¡Fermaportus!

Un ruido rechinante de mesas corriéndose de lugar por todo el salón despojó a la "pareja" de la inminente discusión que estaba por tener

-Felicitaciones-exclamó con suspicacia la voz de Harry-finalmente cayeron en la cuenta, creí que tardarían más en hacerlo pero – se encogió de hombros- ya que estamos todos aquí podemos comenzar-la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro resplandeció en la oscuridad-cuanto más rápido mejor

-Lumos!-farfulló Malfoy mientras el lugar comenzaba a iluminarse-estas demente Potter, totalmente

-Y tu eres un engreído imbécil, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras diferencias, huroncito-fijó la vista en Hermione-sino para hablar de ella. Quiero que se desvistan ¡ràpido, vamos, háganlo para mi.

-Basta Harry, déjanos en paz- proclamó la muchacha con temor-te estás comportando de manera muy extraña, me asustas

-¿Me tienes miedo?-se acercó a la chica, tanto que podía respirar su aliento-¿tienes miedo de mi pero no te asustaste ni un poco cuando te acostaste con él? Eres una maldita perra, una sucia estúpida que prefiere dormir con una escoria de Slytherin en vez de estar con alguien que la quiere de verdad. Me parece que tu eres la demente y no yo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes, yo te amo. Te amaba-se corrigió-y no hiciste más que burlarte de mi, te atreviste a darme la espalda, ¡a mi, al gran Harry Potter

-¿Gran Harry Potter? ¿Qué es lo que tienes de grande cara-rajada?-preguntó amenazador Malfoy-no eres más que un patético huerfanito que pasó su vida dando lástima por ser el "niño que sobrevivió", me das lástima

El rostro de Harry se contorsionó de ira

-Tú te callas idiota, ¡Cruccio!-exclamó-

El cuerpo de Malfoy comenzó a dar grandes sacudidas. Daba escalofriantes alaridos, llenos de dolor

-¡Basta,Harry por favor, no le hagas daño, el no hizo nada, fui yo quien lo buscó, yo lo provoque, basta por favor…

-Así que lo defiendes…muy bien, no me digas que no te lo advertí maldita. Si quieres tu parte también la tendrás

-Expelliarmus!-gritó Hermione apuntando su varita hacia Harry quien desvió el hechizo como si de una ventisca se tratase

-Que ingenua eres…Cruccio!

Sucedió lo mismo con ella, su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza, el dolor era insoportable, como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Me traicionaste, y no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya…si no puedes estar conmigo entonces no estarás con nadie, ¿lo entiendes?- volvió a repetir el maleficio- ¿no vas a ayudarla Malfoy? ¿Quieres que la mate?

-Por mi haz lo que quieras, no me interesa –dijo el rubio sin darle mayor importancia-

-¿Lo ves pequeña,ni siquiera tu novio se interesa por ti, podría matarte ahora mismo que nadie se percataría de que estás muerta, eres de lo más insignificante, solo yo te quiero, pero ya que no puedes comprenderlo…tendré que castigarte ¡Cruccio!

En ese momento, mientras Hermione luchaba por no caer inconsciente, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par, dejando entrever el colorado cabello de Ron, que sostenía en sus manos el mapa del merodeador.

-¡Harry!-exclamó, déjala en paz. Colocó su figura entre ellos, protegiéndola

-Ronald-dijo Hermione en un susurro-tienes que irte, va a matarte, esta loco, Ron, loco

-Es verdad Ronald- masculló divertido Harry-¿Por qué mejor no te vas y dejas que los adultos resuelvan sus problemas?

-No iré a ninguna parte, tienes un problema Harry, por favor, olvídate de esto y vayamos con Dumbledore que el sabrá que hacer

-Tonterías, si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ¿no es cierto?

-Por favor Harry, no la lastimes, si le haces algo creo que moriré, yo la amo…

-¿Escuchaste eso Mione? El idiota te ama…¿y que hay conmigo?-su tono se volvió agresivo-yo también la amo, pero ¿alguien siquiera me preguntó lo que sentía, no por supuesto que no, estabas muy ocupado revolcándote con ese asqueroso de Malfoy- Draco lo miraba, atónito, sin pronunciar palabra, apenas podía respirar. El dolor era insoportable-y ahora te escudas detrás de tu galante mejor amigo, maldita…¡Cruccio!

Esta vez fue Ronald quien recibió el maleficio. Malfoy se arrimó hacia donde estaba la castaña, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Harry soltó una aturdida carcajada que resonó en todo el salón. Era una risa malévola, llena de odio.

-Muy bien…los tres bien juntos, se me hará más fácil deshacerme de todos-por un instante las miradas de Hermione y Harry se cruzaron, y la muchacha lo supo-

¡Avada Kedavra!

Sucedió todo en una fracción de segundo. El aula relució con un destello verde que salía de su varita. Era imposible evitarlo.

-¡Ron, ¡Draco!...¡¡¡NO!...

Todo se volvió oscuridad y lo único que Hermione pudo ver fue la maliciosa sonrisa de Harry Potter resplandeciendo de gozo.

"CS"

Pestañeó, una, dos, tres veces antes de caer en el sopor de la semiinconsciencia. Despegó los párpados con dificultad y pudo ver de forma borrosa el techo blanco inmaculado. El dolor proveniente de su cabeza le impedía doblar la nuca y adivinar donde se encontraba. Trató de recordar que era lo que había pasado, algo que explicara el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar, hasta ahora, indescifrable. Sin embargo su cerebro se negaba a funcionar, cayendo en un abismo insondable al intentar que los recuerdos fluyeran naturalmente. Con sumo cuidado giró sobre si misma y apoyó el mentón en la almohada. Tenía el cuerpo completamente agarrotado. Reclinó los brazos con delicadeza, intentando no caerse, irguió su espalda mientras doblaba las piernas usándolas como sustento. Finalmente, con gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie. Se recostó sobre la cama para encontrar el equilibrio y miró a su alrededor. El sopor comenzaba a disiparse. Estaba en la enfermería. Las camas se alargaban, interminables. Torció sus labios en una mueca de desconcierto y lo vio. Caminaba con lentitud, amarrándose de cada baranda a su alcance. Su cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil bajo las sábanas que apenas disimulaban su desnudez. Estaba repleto de magulladuras.

De pronto recordó. Cada momento, cada golpe, cada maldición se arremolinaron en su mente. Se llevó las manos al rostro, consternada, en un estado casi de shock.

-Harry-masculló-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Se encuentra bien Srita Granger?

Hermione no se había percatado de la presencia de Dumbledore. Con movimientos cansados recorrió con la mirada la sala hasta encontrarse con los tristes y desalentadores ojos del anciano.

-Harry-mumuró-¿esta…

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza

-No-aseveró-no está muerto, pero sí en Azkabán

-¿Azkaban?-preguntó con sorpresa-no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-Realmente no lo sé, pero el chico parecía estar fuera de sí, como poseído. No guarde esperanzas Srita Granger, no lo estaba, era él, era Harry

-¿Es por las maldiciones verdad, ¿las maldiciones imperdonables?...por eso lo mandaron a Azkabán. Es mi culpa, yo lo provoqué, yo no me di cuenta, no pensé que..-exclamó desplomándose en la cama-

-Ninguno de nosotros podía saberlo-interrumpió- ahora escúcheme atentamente; no necesitas dar explicaciones, contaremos una historia diferente, de esta forma nadie podrá culparla. Diremos que Harry actuó bajo el maleficio Imperius y que deberá pasar un largo tiempo en San Mungo, para recuperarse. Yo mismo me encargaré de anunciarlo

-Es mi culpa-volvió a decir la muchacha-¿pero como hizo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba?

-Llamémoslo intuición de viejo-Hermione palideció. Sabía cuanta estima sentía el profesor por Harry, estaba destrozado-ahora creo que sería buena idea que se disculpe con cierta persona-dijo señalando una de las camas-yo debo encargarme de todo, y recuerde lo que debe decir, no lo olvide

-Espere un momento-exclamó-si esa que está allí es Gaia, ¿Dónde esta…?

Pero Dumbledore había desaparecido.

Se sentía presa de una enorme ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo. Se acercó hacia donde descansaba la de Ravenclaw y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Parecía muerta, pero en ese instante, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Hermione con asombro. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Hermione, has venido a verme-susurró-muchas gracias, ¿Cómo estás, cuéntame, ¿Dónde esta Draco?

Agobiada por tantas preguntas que no sabía responder, Hermione no hizo más que sonreír y apretar su mano en señal de consuelo. Se dio cuenta que Gaia no merecía eso, que no tenía la culpa. Era una excelente persona que confiaba ciegamente en ella, lo que produjo que su estómago se retorciera de remordimiento.

-Todo está perfecto-mintió-ansiosos por tenerte de vuelta con nosotros. Lo siento tanto-admitió-

-No tienes que lamentar nada amiga, no fue tu culpa-se estaba quedando dormida-cuida a Draco por mí y dile que me espere ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió sucumbiendo finalmente al sueño-

-Lo siento tanto Gaia-volvió a decir-. Besó su frente con un cálido contacto y giró su cabeza para ver el espectral cuerpo de Malfoy. Se acercó lentamente, arrodillándose al costado de la cama y acarició sus rubios cabellos. El corazón parecía salírsele del cuerpo. Acercó su oído para comprobar si aún respiraba..y estalló en lágrimas.

"CS"

Muerte. Eso era lo que ella provocaba. No tardó demasiado en comprobar lo que Dumbledore le ocultaba. Lo que no podía decirle a la cara. Nada más que silencio se escuchaba en los pasillos del colegio. Ese día, al bajar de las escaleras y salir a la intemperie notó el cielo cubierto de plata. Vestida de luto, su cara alargada por la tristeza, aguardó que todos los presentes se sentaran en sus lugares. El funeral sería celebrado allí, a pedido de los Weasley.

Fue Molly quien se percató de su presencia y corrió a tomarla en sus brazos. Hermione ya no lloraba. No le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar. ¿Qué podía decirle a la madre de Ron, ¿Cómo podría consolarla? Todo había sido su culpa. Por su culpa su hijo estaba muerto, y sin embargo, la mujer la estrechaba con fuerza, buscando en Hermione palabras lenitivas, que por supuesto, nunca llegarían. Ginny también lloraba, lo mismo que Arthur, igual que los gemelos. A decir verdad, no había una sola persona que no esté mojada en lágrimas. Solo ella tenía secos los párpados, seco el corazón. Caminaba como en sueños. No podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Como un fantasma se sentó en una se las sillas, al lado de la señora Weasley quien no dejaba de asir su mano con fuerza. En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a decir unas palabras que la muchacha no llegaba a comprender. Frases en honor a Ronald, su Ronald. Su mejor amigo pelirrojo que había dado su vida por salvarla, mientras ella coqueteaba como una estúpida con Malfoy. Levantó la vista a los cielos, buscando en las tormentosas nubes los dulces ojos azules de Ron, aquellos ojos que no vería jamás. Oía al viento murmurar los sonidos del perdón. Pero ella sabía que nunca se perdonaría, no merecía eso, era ella quien debía estar en ese cajón, con los ojos vidriosos fijos en el vacío. Volvió a mirar con anhelo al Profesor, que continuaba su discurso. Algunos lloraban, otros agachaban la cabeza, consternados. Dumbledore prosiguió, mientras Hermione cerraba los oídos y desviaba la mirada, aturdida por la aflicción. Todo se hizo vago, confuso y el dolor la invadió, dejándola en ninguna parte, ninguna parte. De repente se paró, desprendiéndose del abrazo de Molly y corrió, como si todas las pesadillas que la atormentaban estuvieran agarrándola. Sin aliento se desplomó sobre el verde césped y comenzó a pronunciar gemidos de dolor. No podía ser cierto. Cuando despertara Ronald estaría allí, esperándola al pie de las escaleras, con su pelirrojo cabello iluminado por el intenso sol, y Harry también estaría allí, a su lado, con esas fulgor característico en sus profundos ojos verdes.

Un trueno resonó en los cielos, anunciando una inminente tormenta a medida que ella perdía la noción del tiempo, mientras la realidad azotaba su dolorido cuerpo. Segundos más tarde llovía copiosamente.

Alguien la ayudó a levantarse, pero no estaba segura de quien. Su rostro se esfumaba con la lluvia. Presa del delirio intentantaba deshacerse del abrazo de la persona que la sostenía. Su rostro se volvía abstracto, se esfumaba con la lluvia.

-Hermione, por favor, reacciona-gritaba Malfoy con desesperación-tienes que reponerte

-¿Draco?-dijo confundida-déjame sola, deja que me vaya con él, fue todo mi culpa, nadie me necesita ahora, nadie…

El semblante de Malfoy se volvió más pálido que lo habitual. Cayó en la cuenta que nada podía hacer por ella. No por ahora.

-Lo siento tanto Hermione, lo siento tantísimo –admitió besándola con ternura-

Hermione se quedó allí, tendida sobre la hierba, esperando que la muerte la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevara al lado de Ron. Un momento, fue solo un momento que sonrió. Su corazón se infló de felicidad y su mente se despojó de toda culpa. Un instante.

Malfoy la había llamado Hermione.

**Muy bien, este fue el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que no sea demasiado confuso. Tengo que advertirles que me gustan los finales abiertos, que las cosas no queden demasiado claras, para dejar al lector librar su imaginación (sonó muy formal no?). Pronto voy a subir el último...me da mucha tristeza terminar este fic, pero ya es hora me parece. ¿Terminarán Malfoy y Granger juntos? Ya veremos.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo!**

**-NanetaMalfoy-**

**PD: uds que dicen…llego a los 80 reviews?**


	10. Sangre Pura

**Capítulo 10: "Sangre Pura"**

"_Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena"_

_Robert Burton_

"**CS"**

Hermione Granger había crecido. Poco quedaba de la adolescente estudiosa y despreocupada de antes. A sus 25 años aún era considerada bonita, con sus largos y ondulados cabellos castaños, casi del mismo color que sus ojos. Aún sentía la ardiente mirada de los hombres que volteaban para verla, que morían por hacerla reír, por tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero a ella poco le importaba todo aquello. ¿Era feliz? No lo sabía. Había momentos en los que pensaba que sí, efectivamente lo era; otros, cuando los espectros del pasado se apoderaban de ella, se convertía en la persona más desdichada.

En el modesto apartamento alquilado, construido en las afueras de Londres reinaba la calma. Finalmente. Tras muchos, demasiados años de absoluta incertidumbre era capaz de escuchar los sonidos del viento sin mirar sobre su hombro, sin correr a esconderse.

Aquella era una mañana particularmente serena. Se hallaba en la cocina, preparando un suculento desayuno para luego dirigirse a su trabajo. De repente oyó un golpe en su ventana, como un repiqueteo. Se paró en seco. Podían ser las hojas de los árboles contra el grueso vidrio, salvo que ese día el viento no soplaba. Entre sorprendida y asustada fue hasta allí para comprobar que solo era una lechuza sosteniendo un papel en su pico. Era una carta de Hogwarts según anunciaba el delicado sello plasmado en el sobre. Rasgó el papel con impaciencia y leyó su contenido con avidez, tragándose las palabras. Al terminar sonrió sin disimulo, con satisfacción. Tal como había predicho. No pudo evitar sumergirse en sus recuerdos y rememorar el porqué de esas líneas. Sorbía con cuidado su amargo café mientras el pasado cobraba forma en su mente, recordando…recordando…

"**CS"**

Observó el cielo profundamente azul, donde nubes tormentosas se alargaban como plumas frente a otras leves relucientes y doradas. La mansión se erguía majestuosa sobre los jardines perfectamente decorados. Cada arbusto, cada flor se hallaba estratégicamente plantada, otorgándole al terreno un imponte moderno, soberbio y de más sofisticado.

Miro su reloj, impaciente. Las 12.15. La ceremonia no comenzaría hasta dentro de una hora. Con el mayor sigilo posible colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta de entrada, deseando en su interior que estuviera cerrada. Pero estaba abierta, por lo que la joven no tuvo más remedio que cruzar el umbral. Sorprendida por lo austero del vestíbulo entre tanto lujo, se topo con una de las pequeñas estatuas de vidrio que adornaban la sala, la cual cayó con estrépito e hizo retumbar el suelo. Contuvo la respiración. Nadie podía saber de su presencia. Al no oír nada más que su corazón latiendo con fuerza retomo su camino. Se sacudió las gotas de su ondulado cabello al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro de tristeza. La muchacha podía jurar que había estado lloviendo por los últimos cinco años, exactamente a partir de aquel día en el que se hallaba en la misma situación que le competía en ese momento. Arrugó contra su pecho la última edición del periódico "El Profeta" que le había enviado Dumbledore y volvió a prestar atención a la fotografía que aparecía en la primera plana. La razón por la que estaba allí. La razón de su regreso al mundo mágico. No es que haya deseado volver, en absoluto. En realidad encontraba reconfortante su monótona y deprimente vida muggle. Sin mencionar que lo merecía. Cada mañana gris era parte de su castigo por lo que había hecho, y era plenamente consciente de ello.

Apuró el paso. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Necesitaba verlo aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Los pasillos de la casona se le hacían eternos y comenzaba a desesperarse. En más de una ocasión tuvo que esconderse detrás de alguna puerta, sintiendo como los fantasmas del pasado le pisaban los talones. Finalmente y con el último aliento, lo encontró. La última puerta del ala norte, cuidadosamente resguardado. Se aproximó a su cama, intentando hacer el menor ruido, como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar de su largo sueño. Observó largamente su rostro, contraído por el terror y se le heló la sangre. Yacía en su fastuoso lecho, y a no ser por la expresión de su semblante, podía decirse que dormía plácidamente. Pero estaba muerto. El capitán del equipo nacional de Quidditch había sido asesinado. Arrodillada ante él, miró sus hermosos ojos con indescriptible anhelo. Todos sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente con fuerza y determinación. La culpa inundó su cuerpo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, cayendo en la persona que aún y a pesar de todo seguía amando. En cada cielo plateado veía los ojos de él. En cada brillo dorado veía el color de su pelo. Se detenía en las calles para contemplar a los niños que hubieran sido como él a su edad; a los jóvenes que le recordaban a su Draco adolescente, el que tanto había amado sin percatarse; observaba nostálgica a los hombres altos, con el cabello rubio encanecido como seguramente sería él si hubiera llegado a viejo. Pero cuando éstos se volvían para corresponder a su ardiente mirada, ella desviaba los ojos, puesto que no eran él, nunca lo eran.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y sin saber de donde sacaba las lágrimas comenzó a llorar sobre su cuerpo inerte, lloraba por su injusto destino, por no haber podido hacer nada para detenerlo, por haber sido la culpable de todo. Se acomodó a su lado y entrelazó los brazos alrededor, meciéndolo como a un niño

-Lo siento-murmuró en su oído-todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname por haber jugado contigo de esa manera, se que no me amaste nunca, no era demasiado buena para ti, ahora es que me doy cuenta de ello, pero por favor, dondequiera que estés necesito que me perdones Draco, si no hubiera sido por mi falta de juicio quizás hoy podrías estar rebosante de vida, de felicidad

¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? ¿Acaso los arrepentimientos y las disculpas valían de algo? El no podía escucharla. Acarició con profundo amor sus rubios cabellos y besó con cuidado sus labios sin vida, deseando con todo su ser que su Draco Malfoy despertara milagrosamente y correspondiera a sus caricias. Pero nada sucedió. Cuando la joven levantó la vista no encontró más que la misma acusadora y terrorífica expresión en su perfecto rostro.

Unos pasos que se acercaban la hicieron volver al presente, con rapidez se incorporó, depositó un beso en su frente en señal de despedida y cerró sus párpados, ya que aquellas pupilas grises no merecían albergar un matiz de miedo. Pudo esconderse en un armario, por seguro el de Malfoy a dar cuenta por la gran cantidad de ropa negra almacenada. "Irónico -pensó- que todo termine de la misma manera en la comenzó"

Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba los chillidos histéricos de Narcisa, desesperada por el dolor. A través del cerrojo de la puerta podía ver el acongojado rostro de Lucius. Extrañada, nunca pensó que los Malfoy, famosos por su frialdad implacable pudieran denotar semejante desconsuelo. Finalmente la imagen desapareció y en el cuarto no pudo oírse más que el sonido de su propio corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza. Embriagada por descubrir los secretos de su amado comenzó a inspeccionar su habitación, revolviendo entres sus ropas y pertenencias. Una pequeña caja, lo que parecía ser un relicario le llamó poderosamente la atención. ¿Qué objetos valiosos podría albergar allí? Con cuidado, tratando de no arruinar la fina tela verde y plateada que lo recubría, levantó la tapa. Decepcionada, descubrió que no eran más que recortes de periódico que hablaban sobre su persona, ordenados cronológicamente, con el propósito de acrecentar su ego. Pero…algo más había…sus torpes dedos tocaron el fondo hueco de la cajita, identificando una especie de compartimiento secreto. Muerta de curiosidad, lo abrió con premura. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar nuevamente por sus párpados. Negado a la vista de todos una fotografía de ella luciendo el viejo uniforme de Gryffindor descansaba en aquel espacio oculto. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y todos los sufrimientos que había soportado se esfumaron mágicamente. No había sido todo falso, el la había querido a fin de cuentas de una forma extraña y prohibida. Comprendió en ese momento que solo existía una razón que los separaba. No había sido Pansy, ni Gaia, ni siquiera Harry. Recordó las palabras pronunciadas que tanto le dolieron en el pasado pero que ahora cobraban un sentido diferente, casi romántico: era solo una cuestión de sangre.

Salió a la intemperie, donde la ceremonia era celebrada. No había nada más que hacer. Distinguía, a lo lejos, la borrosa figura de Pansy Parkinson que sin consuelo sollozaba en silencio. Los demás ofrecían la misma escena desgarradora.

Pero Hermione ya no lloraba, ya no gemía, no preguntaba a los cielos porque la vida le arrebataba lo que más quería y deseaba. El desenlace no había sido del todo malo, aunque ninguno de los presentes imaginaría a que se estaba refiriendo. Ubicó su mirada hacia los cielos amenazantes, zigzagueantes relámpagos cruzando por doquier.

Se volteó para ver una vez más aquella terrible escena, hacerlo por última vez. Comenzó a caminar apenada, resuelta a olvidar, dispuesta a dejar que la tormenta arranque de su alma los oscuros pensamientos, la latente culpabilidad. Momentos más tarde llovía copiosamente.

"CS"

Sentada en uno de los sillones de su humilde sala de estar, reflejada por la luz que emanaba de la chimenea, bebía pausadamente el trago de whisky que posaba en su mano. Levantó la vista y estudió el lugar en el que estaba, como si fuera nuevo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, a pesar que vivía allí hacia mucho tiempo ya. Recorrió con la mirada los objetos que, apilados encima del escritorio le murmuraban al oído los peores momentos que podía recordar. Con acostumbrada melancolía volteó la cabeza y observo a través de la ventana las gotas de lluvia golpeteando incesablemente sobre el vidrio ya empañado. La imagen que le devolvía no le gustaba en absoluto. Su rostro, antaño bonito y jovial, estaba demacrado y sin vida. Su cabello, más enmarañado que lo normal caía en grandes y desvaídos mechones. Y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos castaños se habían vuelto viejos. Una vejez que denotaba culpa, remordimiento y dolor, demasiado dolor. Cinco años habían pasado ya y aún no se recuperaba. No pasaba noche en la cual no llorara desconsoladamente sobre la almohada, extrañándolo. ¡Como quería con toda su alma poder olvidar! pero era imposible, y lo sabía. Su conciencia no se lo permitía, castigándola diariamente, mientras ella apilaba, una a una, montones de fotografías, de él. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se apoyó sobre la mesa, un poco mareada por el efecto del alcohol. Caminó hasta allí y recogió, de a una, las imágenes de su amigo, mostrándolo sonriente junto a ella en La Madriguera. Las acomodaba sin prisa, con añoranza de un pasado que la atormentaba pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía recordar los momentos más felices. Sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por la comisura de sus párpados, para luego caer en redondeadas gotas sobre la raída alfombra. Un pensamiento amargo cruzó fugazmente su mente. Tantas imágenes en papel y no existía ni una correspondiente al amor de su vida, porque eso era, amor, fogoso saliendo de sus entrañas. Al principio pensó que era solo un capricho adolescente, que pronto pasaría. Que la muerte de Ron mitigaría el dolor, suplantaría lo que Draco provocaba en ella y terminaría dándose cuenta que no era el rubio su enamorado sino otro, de cabellos rojos. Y sin embargo, sin embargo, eran las ardientes miradas de plata quienes la acechaban por la noche, en sueños, develando lo que podría haber sido. Por Ron sentía otro tipo de amor, uno más puro, inocente, como la dulce brisa del verano, amistoso y cálido.

Ya no le hablaba, ya no le pedía perdón. Era inútil. Lo había hecho tantas veces que era imposible recordar cuantas. Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, el daño ya estaba hecho y el no volvería. Fue hasta el mueble-bar y se sirvió otro vaso de whisky apurándolo de un sorbo, mareándose cada vez más. Unos ruidos apagados le hicieron percatarse que había alguien en la puerta. Caminó hasta allí tropezando con cada silla de la habitación y abrió de par en par. No había nadie, a excepción de un pequeño paquete envuelto en un moño rojo chillón trabajosamente preparado. Se preguntó que podría ser y lo levantó, intentando adivinar su contenido. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa del comedor y desató el lazo. De repente, las ventanas se abrieron con fuerza y una fuerte ventisca resopló en la habitación, haciendo que todas las fotografías volaran libremente, saliendo al exterior, enredándose con las ramas de los árboles bajo el tormentoso cielo y despojando a la muchacha de sus únicos recuerdos. "Quizás sea mejor así déjalo ir- pensó viendo como la sonrisa de Ron desaparecía en la oscuridad -quizás…"

Volvió a concentrar su atención el paquete. No tenía remitente. Con delicadeza rasgó el fino envoltorio y miró dentro. Un hermoso ramo de flores la esperaba junto a una pequeña nota que leyó ansiosa. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

"_Ninguno de los dos te merecía. Pero no te preocupes mi amor, me he encargado de todo. Has sido una buena niña ¿verdad?"_

Hermione ahogó un grito. No necesitaba saber quien firmaba la carta. La H color rojo sangre al pie le decía todo.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Con el cuerpo tembloroso buscaba sus pertenencias, sólo lo más importante. Debía protegerlo, ese lugar no era seguro, y tampoco lo sería por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se encaminó hacia la habitación para despertarlo de su largo sueño y sonrió tristemente al formar en su mente el mohín de disgusto que el muchachito seguramente le dedicaría.

"CS"

Desde el momento que su hijo había nacido supo lo que ocurriría. Estaba destinado. Simplemente destinado. Ahora, mientras terminaba de engullir su desayuno, volvía a leer la carta

_Querida Mamá:_

_Fui seleccionado para la casa Slytherin ¿Puedes creerlo? Es muy extraño puesto que tú me dijiste que era la casa donde iban los de sangre pura y yo soy de nacimiento muggle ¿verdad? Aunque no creo que el Sombrero Seleccionados se haya equivocado. Me hubiera gustado estar en Gryffindor, como tú y Ron, pero supongo que Slytherin está bien._

_Mis compañeros no son del todo amables, pero era lo que me imaginaba. Hay algunos a los que no parece importarles el tipo de sangre que tengo, debe ser porque no saben que soy muggle…Este lugar es increíble, nunca creí que fuera como me contaste, es mucho mejor, en realidad es ¡¡¡fantástico!_

_Lo siento pero debo irme, todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a esto de las lechuzas. Luego te escribiré una carta más larga, te lo prometo, lo que sucede es que el director me ha pedido que vaya a verlo a su oficina, no te preocupes no hice nada malo, la verdad es que no tengo idea el porque de su pedido, pero es todo un honor ¿no lo crees?_

_Te quiero muchísimo, saluda a la abuela por mí_

_Tu hijo,_

_Darren_

_P.D: En este lugar hay gente muy rara. Ninguno deja de mirarme a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos, no lo entiendo, incluso el profesor Snape lo hizo y luego me afirmó que sería un excelente alumno en Pociones, es tan extraño…_

Hermione apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y observó la fotografía del niño. Destellos de plata. Eso tenía sus ojos, como lo habían tenido los de su padre. Darren no llegaría a comprenderlo jamás. Slytherin era su casa, la sangre pura fluía en sus venas. Era su pequeño secreto, el cual no planeaba contar a menos que su hijo se lo pida, pero solo hasta el momento que sea lo suficientemente grande para poder entender y digerir que él era, sin lugar a dudas, el último de los Malfoy.

**-FIN-**

**Y, FINALMENTE HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL, UN POCO TRISTE ¿NO? PERDON PERDON POR ARREBARTARLES A SU DRACO, PERO ENTIENDAN QUE ESTA ERA LA UNICA FORMA EN LA CUAL ELLOS (HERMIONE Y EL) PODIAN ESTAR JUNTOS. CON LA MUERTE DE MALFOY SALE A LA LUZ QUE EL REALMENTE LA AMO, SI EL HUBIERA ESTADO VIVO NO SERIA POSIBLE. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS, INFINITAMENTE POR HABER LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE LA LLEVO EN EL CORAZON, ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO…ESPERO LEER SUS OPINIONES. PARA LOS QUE QUEDEN CON GANAS DE MAS LES DIGO QUE VA A VER UNA CONTINUACION, NO QUIERO ADELANTAR NADA, PERO ES UNA IDEA QUE YA SE ME FORMO EN LA CABEZA Y CUANDO ME HAGA EL TIEMPO YA LA PUBLICARE. DE NUEVO GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE TODAS PUEDAN ENCONTRAR A SU DRACO MALFOY ;)**

**GRACIAS A :** **pandora, LetticeEvansPotter, ****Terry Moon********Lena-loves-MaLfOy********Mona2002********shofi-black****, sarika, ****DanGrint****, emperatriz-draconiana, ****sonylee********tifanny********lunatica87****, Lady Lathenia (fuiste mi primer rr), ****AleJa M********Lara Malfoy-Lynn****, Alexandra, popy (este año a estudiar teología jajaja), steffy potter, dApHnE, Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot, ****AlexiaRiddle********0Thiara0****, tifanny, ****Azuran-dark Angel****, Mss Malfoy, ****HikariLunamaria-Chan****, shira, ****DrEaM-KaT****, Annia, jaz.., ****noin ange****, Diana, ****Funkeva****, Gabriella, Alm, ****karlia-karlila****, Karen**

**¡¡¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**-NANETAMALFOY-**


End file.
